


Kinky Riddick

by Ira94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Breast Expansion, Cum Inflation, FUTA TRANSFORMATION, Feminization, Futa on Male, Futanari, Interspecies, Kinky, Male with Breasts, Mpreg, Other, Slime Inflation, Tentacle Sex, Weight Gain, busty boy, femboy, multiple fetishes, ssbhm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ira94/pseuds/Ira94
Summary: This is a multi fetish story featuring my OC character Riddick Rexton, and another OC from a friend of mine named Yui. This story shows Yui meeting Riddick in a number of ways, and helping Riddick embrace his secret fetishes he's kept hidden for years.





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the Canadian forests was a large cabin, about 2 story tall, big enough to fit a small family of 10 but the cabin only has one person in the house. Riddick Rexton, age 18 with abyssal black hair and reddish tint at the edges, with his right face being covered by the bang of his hair. He has a lean built body and a fair skin tone, his face was lean and sharp with a narrow chin, wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and combat boots. The real eye catcher was his eyes, they're a very dark shade of red, they're almost like blood.

Riddick lives alone in this cabine, since he bought it two to three years ago, the town was not that far away, but rarely ever goes there. He was inside the living room, reading a book as the snow continued to fall outside his window. But what he didn't notice was a black portal opening up before a figure fell out into the snow.

His ears picked up the sound and drew his attention. "Huh?" He looks away from his book, gets up from his chair and walks over to his window, there he saw somebody face first in the snow with a black cloak on. "What the hell?" He said before going outside and running next to the figure.

"Ugh….thank you snow." the figure grumbled on the ground.

"Hey, you ok?" Riddick asked the figure as he kneeled beside him. He looked all over the person on the ground, whoever he is, he needed to look him over to see if he's hurt. "If you're awake, grab my hand and I'll bring you inside."

The figure raises his hand up and grabs his hand, Riddick then loops his hand under the figure's arm and slowly pulls him up. "Oooh, thanks kid, I'll flip you a quarter later, after I warm up that is."

"You can tell me about yourself once we're in." Riddick said as he walked the person inside his cabin and closing the door. Once inside he walked the person over by a second chair by the fireplace and sat him down on the chair. The person lets out a pleasant sigh, feeling the warmth of the fire washing over him.

Riddick began to look the person over. The person, if he could call him that, has a humanoid shape like he does, but was completely black. Whoever or whatever he is, Riddick's never seen anything like him before. "Now, you mind telling me who or better yet what are you?"

"Right, my bad." the person cleared their throat before standing up just as a wall of fire burst up behind him with his voice turning deep. "I am the being who shall claim your soul if you don't pay me a tribute of a hundred virgin horses!"

Riddick only raised a brow at this person's attempt to scare him. "Uh huh, and I'm the queen mum. So knock off the fireworks, and tell me your name." He said while narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.

The persona huffed before the fire vanished and crossed his arms. "Oh sure, take away my dramatic moment. Figures I'd meet a human who has balls to not flinch from something like that. I mean, fire suddenly in a wood cabin in the snow? I'm amazed you didn't go grab some water to put it out."

"It'll take a lot more than that to make me flinch, so for the last time. Who. Are. You?" Riddick said with some force behind his voice, not wanting to put up with theatrics.

"First off, don't try to act like you're top dog, or I'll feed you to one." chuckled the figure. "As for who I am, you can address me as Yui, master of ships and slight madness, here's my card." he held his hand out before a business card appeared and floated in front of Riddick's face.

Riddick grabs the card and looks it over. "Yui huh? Well Yui, if you're supposed to be this master of ships and madness, then what're you doing here?" He questioned while handing Yui his card back which he slides it into his chest.

"Well due to numerous things going on at once that would make a comic storyline spin, I crashed in here via a dimensional rift without focusing, so I'm not sure. And considering my powers limited to ten percent due to reasons, it's gonna take some time for me to make a portal to get back home. So what's going on here? Alien monkeys using martial arts? Past heroes being summoned for a war? Colorful ponies running around that fans go nuts over?"

Riddick only raised his brow once more, looking at the being in a confused manner. "I think you've been watching too many cartoons. There's nothing like that here on earth." Riddick said while looking back out the window. "All you see is that it's winter here, and it'll get colder soon."

"Fantastic, figures." muttered Yui crossing his arms while slowly floating up into the air. "So I'm stuck here for the time being. At least it's not the North Pole, otherwise Santa Claus is gonna roast my chestnuts, bazing!" Then Yui felt a hand grabbing his foot, and found himself back on the chair.

"Now listen here bub, until your 'powers' come back let me lay down a few ground rules." Riddick said narrowing his eyes at him. "While you live under my house, you live under my rules. Understand?"

"Depends on what rules you mean."

"No funny business, no stealing from me, and thinking you can do whatever you please because you think you're a god." Riddick said to him before going back to his chair and sitting down. "And lastly, don't bother me unless you have a good reason."

"Ok first off, I prefer deity. Secondly, you sound like you're doubting my power. You just saw me float and make fire burst out of the ground. How are you NOT panicking like other humans?"

"Let's just say, I'm not so easy to scare." He merely replied before grabbing his book again. "And unlike other humans, I don't run from fear, nor do I cower in fear."

"...you know normally I'd do something to MAKE you fearful, but I like your guts. So just where on Earth are we? Greenland? New Zealand? Or did a third ice age hit and we're in the middle of Australia?"

Riddick looks up from his book. "Canada." He deadpanned before reading again.

"Huh, should have brought pancakes, wouldn't need to look too hard for maple syrup."

Riddick grunts and looks back up. "If you are some deity, why not make some pancakes yourself?" When he said that Riddick saw Yui was his hand and snapped his fingers, then before he knew it, a plate of hot pancakes with syrup appeared in his hand. "What the?"

"See? Told you I have powers, other than raising fire from the ground of course." Yui chuckled and began eating the pancakes.

"...Ok, maybe you do have something after all." Riddick said before placing his book down.

"At least you didn't try to say it was 'wires' or 'mirrors'."

"I'd think I would know if this were a trick. Exactly what else can you do?" He asked feeling curious about Yui. "If you are gonna be my housemate, might as well know what you can do."

"Pretty much anything, to a degree, again limited power." Yui shrugged before making the empty plate vanish with another snap.

Then Riddick began to think to himself with his chin in between his thumb and finger. ' _Could he also try reading minds?_ '

"I heard that." remarked Yui bluntly. "Reading minds is second nature, I just don't use it because I can freak people out more with a lot more ways than that."

This made Riddick's eyes widen in shock. "If that's true, then try reading my mind again." He said while preparing to mentally block him out. "Try finding out about my secrets if you can."

Yui sighed and waved his hand. "I've been doing that when you dared me to read it, and it sounds to me like someone's a bit shy about who he really is."

"What do you mean?" Riddick asked feeling a little uneasy about what he said.

"I meant about you being shy and self conscious about your little 'kink'." Yui said with a hint of mirth in his voice.

This was making Riddick's heart racing not liking where this was going. "What're you talking about? I don't have any kink or whatever you found!" He said with gritted teeth.

"You're a bad liar. If you wanna be stubborn, I could always fix that." he chuckled with his hand glowing red. "Like with a little bit of honesty."

Suddenly Riddick felt himself freezing up like a statue, he couldn't move his body save for his head. "Wh-What?! What're you doing!" He exclaimed while trying to move his body but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried to.

"Keeping you from running off. Now here's how it could go, either admit you DO have a kink, not saying you have to say what it was, just admit you have one, or I use a honest spell on you to make you speak honestly, no matter what."

"I thought I told you no funny stuff!" Riddick snarled. "And I don't have anything to hide! Now let me go!" He struggled even harder but he couldn't move and inch.

Yui was tapping his chin in mock thought. "Alright, you wanna be stubborn? Then be cursed!" he held his arm out before Riddick glowed red. "Now then, what was that little kink of yours?"

Before Riddick could react, his mind suddenly felt hazy and cloudy, then his eyes looked completely devoid of life. "I…..I have…..a thing for….fat men." He said in a monotone voice, then his mind became clear again and gasped at what he just said. ' _D-Did I just say that?! No! That can't be!_ '

"See? Was that so hard?"

Riddick only hanged his head in shame, as a blush made his face so red it would make a tomato turn green with envy. The spell Yui had on him vanished and his body was free to move again. He buried his face to hide his blush, the secret, the very secret he developed years ago was now out, and he can't do anything about it!

"See? Told you you had one."

"Alright fine, you win. I do have a kink, a kink for fat guys." Riddick mumbled under his breath, feeling vulnerable for having his secret revealed to this being before him. "So what're you gonna do now? Laugh? Make fun at me?"

"Dude, take a chill pill. Why would I do any of that?"

Riddick raised a brow and slowly pulls his face out of his hands. "Y-You're serious? You don't think that's, weird?"

"Oh silly little man, the things I've done, the fetishes I've seen, liking fat men is NOTHING compared to that stuff. Besides, if it's something you really get off on, and it doesn't hurt anyone, what's there to be worried about?"

"It's just, I've kept that secret hidden for so long. While I've been living here, I've been looking into porn about fat men, even watching videos about them. I don't know why, but I can't seem to get them out of my head." Riddick said, admitting his liking to fat men to Yui.

"Dude, that's nothing to be ashamed of, that's natural. I mean come on, the things I've done with my daughter and wife would put that fetish to shame."

Riddick seemed to let out a small sigh of relief, feeling like a weight was lifted on his shoulders. "If what you say is true, then…..perhaps you could…."

"Look, if you want me to send you to the sun because the social pressure might be too much, again, need time to regain power. Or if you prefer I could help with this via russian roulette."

"Ok, ok. Sorry! What I'm asking is, if you can, I dunno make someone for me?" Riddick said with a bright red face. "Like a fat man perhaps?"

"...oh! So...you weren't gonna ask me to put you out of your misery if people found out due to social pressure and how people tend to be so judgemental to people's likes and dislikes? Because I've had that happen before."

Riddick only scoffed. "As if, before you came here I've been living completely alone up here, which I prefer to live alone. But now that you're here….and you know my secret….I guess maybe you can create the guy of….my dreams?"

"Well I AM the master of ships, but I'm not sure. After all, your rules says nothing weird or funny, so maybe I should listen." he mock thought. "I mean, that'd be breaking your rules, wouldn't it?"

Riddick then heaved out a heavy sigh. "I meant no clowning around, or thinking you can turn me into your servant!"

"Well what's in it for me?"

"I did say you can stay here until your powers come back, once they do, you decide if you wanna leave or stay." He told him.

"...eh, why not." he shrugged. "Ok first off, I need to know just what this man will be like. You know, boyfriend, husband, lover, concubine, the titles go on, I need details."

Riddick began to think on how he wants the man of his dreams to be. "First off he's a mix of a boyfriend, lover, and concubine. Either around my age or a year or two older than me, really fat but still able to walk, a big pair of moobs which almost look like breasts, and must look thin to the eyes of other humans when we're out, but remains the same to my eyes."

"Anything else?"

"I want him to be able to lactate freely. And, not be able to get sick if he eats too much." He said to Yui.

"Alright, so that's all? Because once I make him he won't be altered until my powers recharge."

"I believe that's it. If I do have anything else, I'll wait for your powers to recharge."

"Alright, let's get started." Yui rubbed his hands before letting out a beam to the ground before the flooring began to slowly rise up and stretch together into a bump which began to slowly shape into a humanoid form before it slowly floated off the floor and was made entirely of wood. "Do you want to add some of blood to him as well?"

"Make him as much as human as you can." Riddick said watching Yui at work.

"I ask because if you add blood it guarantees he won't end up leaving you for someone else. If he's human that means he still has the potential to lose interest over time, but add your blood and he won't even think about getting hot and bothered with someone else but you."

Riddick paused for a moment and nodded. "Yes. If it means being with me for eternity, then yes."

"Alright, I just need a little bit."

Riddick holds his left hand out, takes a small knife from the table and cuts his thumb until blood was leaking. He then placed his bleeding thumb on the face where the lips would be, and smears it across and backs away. Then the wooden figure was bathed in light, and Riddick shielded his eyes from the bright light.

About a second later the light vanished, Riddick slowly opens his eyes, and gasped at what he saw. There lying before him was another man, around 19 to 20 years of age, with light tanned skin, short chestnut brown hair reaching down his ears, a cute nose and a somewhat feminine face, and soft kissable lips. But what really caught his attention was how fat his was.

His whole body was like a large boulder of flesh, his thighs so big and plum they were thunder thighs and with a huge bubbily ass to boot. His belly hanging over his waist looked like a soft bed made of flesh, his calves were just as plump as his thighs. His arms were like jiggly jello, nice, huge and soft. And his moobs, those were what really got his attention, they were so huge, so big and plump they really do look like breasts. The areola along with the nipples seemed to stretch out and were puffy as well.

Riddick only stared wide eyed as his heart was racing like a car engine, his face developed a healthy red color and his cock was slowly growing hard. "He's…..he's….beautiful." He said in total awe.

He gets on his knees, slowly he stretches his left hand out, and gently places it on the right moob. His hand felt the warmth of the flesh and how soft it was, it was like touching a freshly washed silk blanket out of the dryer. He slowly runs his hand across the mound, feeling it move under his touch. "He's….he's unbelievably soft." Riddick said while rubbing the boy before him. He looks up at Yui who had his arms crossed. "Now what do I do? How do I wake him up?" He asked.

"Haven't you ever read fairy tales? With a kiss."

Riddick knew as corny as that was, it seemed to be the only way to wake him. Slowly gulping, he leans over the face of the ssbhm, taking in his soft and pudgy face, almost like a baby's face. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, leans forward and placed his lips on the boy's lips, sealing the deal with a kiss.

At first nothing seemed to happen, then he heard the sound of moaning beneath him and felt a tongue running itself across his lips. Riddick slowly opens his mouth and lets the tongue into his mouth, playing with his tongue.

After a minute of kissing, the red eyed teen slowly breaks away leaving a string of saliva.

Riddick slightly panted with a flustered face and saw the boy's eyes slowly opening. And when they did, he saw that his eyes were the clearest blue color he ever saw, possibly bluer than the sky or ocean.

The naked fat man blink slowly before sitting up, his moobs lightly bounced and his fatty rolls shaking. He turns his eyes at Riddick and smiles. "Hello there, my love." He said in a young, yet flamboyant type voice.

"...H-Hello yourself, Michael." Riddick said to the newly named boy. Looking back at Yui who was floating in the air, Riddick gave him a small smile. "He's perfect. Thank you." He said to him.

"Of course, now for my fee."

Riddick let out a sigh and reached into his pocket, and pulled out 25$ dollar bills. "Will this be enough? Or do you have something else in mind?" He questioned him while Michael only looked at Yui curiously.

"I was thinking," Yui gained red horns and rolled out a long piece of paper with lots of writing with fire rising up and spoke in a deep tone. "Your soul!" Only to have a fist conked on his head.

"That's not what I meant, jackass!" Riddick exclaimed.

"Ow! Oh fine, spoilsport."

Riddick hands him the money and saw him floating back to his chair before facing Michael again. "Don't mind him, he may've made you for my sake, but he's a real idiot." He told him with an annoyed look.

Michael only shook his head and brought Riddick in a hug. "It's alright my love, as long as I'm with you, you won't have to worry about anything ever again." He said while rubbing his moobs against Riddick's chest.

Riddick only blushed when he felt those soft moobs rub him through his shirt, his heart was hammering like a drum and his cock was becoming hard until it formed a tent in his pants. "Care to take this somewhere private? I'm sure I can help you relax, my love~" Michael purred while rubbing his hand on Riddick's cock.

Riddick only nods, albeit slowly and walks with Michael to his room. "Don't do anything stupid alright?" Riddick said over his shoulder to Yui before heading to his room.

"Great, he sounds just like Omni." he muttered rolling his eyes. "Way to thank me, I'll remember that."

Once inside his room Michael began to help Riddick strip him of his clothes, once he was completely naked Michael captured him in another kiss driving his tongue into his mouth. Riddick moaned into the kiss, his naked frame making contact with Michaels was eve better than he'd imagine. Michael then pushes Riddick to his bed, slowly crawls up to him and brings up his left moob to Riddick's face.

"Go ahead my love, suckle on me to your heart's content." Michael said with a seductive smile.

Riddick took a shaky breath before latching onto the teat, and started to suck on it. And when he did he could taste milk rushing from his nipple, the milk was so pure and creamy it would make regular milk taste pale in comparison.

Michael smiled as Riddick drank from his moob, his other hand went down and started playing with his cock, stroking it and pumping it in his hand. "I can't wait to fill you up with my cock, my love. And by tomorrow You can fuck my ass all you want~" Michael said as he continued pumping Riddick's cock.

After a few minutes of drinking, Michael pulls his moob out of Riddick's mouth, he smiled at the flustered face of his beloved red eyed lover, looking so cute with such a face. "If you liked that my love, then you'll enjoy my cock."

Michael then pulls his belly up to reveal his 14 to 15 inch hard on, twitching and pulsating for attention. "Wanna suckle on this, before taking it in your ass?" He asked cutely.

Riddick slowly nods, already losing himself to pleasure. He gets on his knees, crawls over to Michael, grabs his cock and gave it a few tender licks and engulfed it in his mouth. "That's it my love, this cock is yours and your alone." Michael said with a blushing face and rolling his moobs in his hands.

' _Holy shit, I can't believe this is happening. It tastes so good!_ ' Riddick moaned as his tongue ran across Michael's cock, banging his head back and forth as the boy's belly covered his head and shoulders. 'I want to taste it!' He started picking up speed, causing Michael's fatty rolls to shake while Michael was thrusting his cock into Riddick's mouth.

"Oh, my love I knew you'd enjoy my cock." Michael moaned while pinching his nipples. "Get ready for some more milk!" He told him after giving a few more thrusts, he explodes inside Riddick's mouth.

Riddick let out a muffled cry as Michael's seed flooded his mouth, and rushed down his throat. The red eyed teen started swallowing gulp after gulp of his seed, until he slowly pulls away and fell on back on the bed. Michael giggled when he saw Riddick licking his lips. "Did that taste good, my love?"

After swallowing the last bit of sperm, Riddick let out a much needed breath. "It was….the best thing….I've ever tasted."

Michael then smiles widely, grabbed his legs and spreads them out. "If you liked that, then get ready for another helping." He then takes his cock in his hand, aligns it with Riddick's ass and carefully pushes it in, while letting his belly covering Riddick's lower body like a blanket. Riddick moaned as Michael pushed his cock inside, his cock was so big it was like trying to ram a light post in his ass.

Then Michael began to thrust his cock in and out of Riddick's ass, letting out soft moans as his beloved's insides were squeezing around his cock. "Do you like it? Does it feel good for you to, my love?" Michael asked as he held Riddick's hips while thrusting his hips in him.

"Amazing…..it feels….amazing." Riddick moaned as the boy rams his cock in his ass, causing his bed to lightly creak from his thrusts.

"I'm glad. I wanna do whatever I can to make you happy, after all I love you so much." Michael purred before running his hands across Riddick's body and pinching his nipples. He then began to thrust even faster, his body began to quiver and shake like jelly, his moobs bouncing up and down and the sound of skin slapping skin was heard in the room.

"Faster…..harder…..deeper." Riddick said while wrapping his legs around Michael.

"Anything for you, my love~" Michael giggled before thrusting his hips faster and deeper into Riddick's ass.

Riddick's eyes were rolling to the back of his head, his dreams of having the fat man he ever wanted had finally became a reality, all thanks to Yui. Then he felt Michael capturing him in a kiss once more, and started kissing back, while rubbing his hands across his fat, soft and silky skin.

After a few more minutes of thrusting, Michael explodes once more flooding Riddick's insides with his seed. Both of them moaned loudly into the kiss, holding each other in their arms not wanting to let go. ' _Oh fuck!_ '

After a few more squirts Michael slowly pulls out his cock, and Riddick's ass closed up to prevent his seed from escaping. Both Michael and Riddick layed there on the bed in each other's arms, panting heavily from their love making session, Michael tenderly rubs Riddick's face and kissing his forehead. "Did you enjoy that, my love?"

"Yes….I really enjoyed it, Michael." Riddick said smiling at the plump boy.

Michael smiled feeling happy to hear that from Riddick. "I'm glad you liked it." He said before snuggling against him. "I love you, Riddick Rexton." He said before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Michael." Riddick said before grabbing his teat and latched onto it and began falling asleep.

(A month later)

A month had gone by since that day Riddick met Yui, of course it was a rather interesting month to say the least. While Yui may've been more of a pest, he did went out of his way to create Michael, Riddick's ssbhm lover, so he couldn't hold anything against him. Around that time his powers had fully recharged, much to Yui's delight. So the question is, what was Yui gonna do now?

Inside the cabin Riddick was seen on a couch, with Michael snuggling against him providing his red eyed lover warmth and cuddling with him.

"Hey Riddick! You're out of peanut butter!" yelled Yui from the kitchen.

"It's in the closet in the back hall!" Riddick said not looking away from his book, while wrapping his arm around Michael. "I had to buy more since Mikey here likes PB and J so much."

"Leave some for the rest of us would ya!"

Michael either ignored him or didn't acknowledged him as he buried his face in Riddick's neck. The time they spent together was, incredible for him, all these years he's kept his secret kink hidden away, afraid of what others would say about him. But thanks to Yui, he can now fully embrace his fetish in his home, away from others and be with the man he grew to love.

"Anyhow why're you still here? It's been a month now, your powers are back, I'd thought you'd be leaving by now." Riddick said looking away from his book.

"Oh my powers came back a day later, I just like being lazy." he chuckled while eating a sandwich.

Riddick only growled under his breath when he felt his face being pulled by Michael.

"Just forget him my love, just focus on me." Michael said before pulling his moob out and offering it to him. He knew his milk was one of the only things that could calm Riddick down, aside from having his ass being stuffed with his cock of course.

Riddick smiles and latches onto his teat and began suckling on his moob, and drinking his milk.

"Go ahead my love, fill yourself up." Michael purred while running his fingers through Riddick's hair.

Even though it started out weird a month ago, Riddick couldn't ask for a better roommate and a loving boyfriend.

 **The END**.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a hot day in Miami, Florida as many people were outside enjoying themselves in the summer. Out on the beach many people were there having fun, relaxing, grilling food or swimming in the ocean.

Amongst the beach goers was Riddick Rexton, who had moved to Miami three-four years ago. He was relaxing under the shade of an umbrella, when he heard laughter of women walking by, one of them was a pregnant woman who was about four or five months. Her friends made some comments about her baby as they carrassed her belly.

The red eyed teen saw another pregnant woman on a beach towel, rubbing sunscreen on her belly before laying down. He sighed to himself and looked at his own belly, he's seen many pregnant women time and again, and still he can't seem to shake it off. Having decided to head home, he packed up his things, went to his car and drove back home far from the city.

Thankfully the house he bought was a little close to the swamps, not too many houses around and the city was at least a mile or so by car. Once he got back inside his home, he went back to his room and sat down on his bed.

"...Why? Why can't I shake that feeling off?" He mumbled to himself, for the longest time he's developed a thing for pregnancy, why you ask? Even he's not sure himself, but the idea of bearing a life within him has been gnawing in the back of his mind for years. "Like that will ever happen. Me, having a child of my own? Yeah, right." He chuckled humoresley and collapsed on his bed.

'If such a thing were possible, I would finally be rid of this feeling.' He thought to himself as he slowly closed his eyes for a nap.

However, a small black portal suddenly appeared in his room, and a cloaked figure came through and fell on the floor. The sudden sound of something thumping on the floor woke Riddick up. "Huh?" He sits up and looks over to where the sound came from, and saw a cloaked figure on his bedroom floor. "What the hell?"

"Ow, damn it, I didn't stick the landing again."

Riddick walks around his bed and kneeled beside the figure. He grabs him and hauls him over to his bed, and sit him down on the edge. "Hey, you alright?" He asked the figure.

"Well that depends, am I bleeding?"

Riddick made a quick look around the figure, noticing that he was completely black with a humanoid form, but saw no signs of blood. "No, you look fine to me. You mind telling me who you are, and how you ended up in my house?"

"Then I'm ok." he sat up and stretched. "You may call me Yui, deity of madness and shipping."

Riddick raised a brow. "Deity? What, like a god or something?" He questions Yui while crossing his arms. "If you are a deity, then show me your powers."

"Ok, you see that bed?" he pointed at the bed. "You didn't wanna keep it, right?"

"Yes, I do." Riddick said with narrowed eyes. "I mean prove it by not removing anything in my room."

"Fine, then I'll add something." Yui clapped his hands and tapped his feet before a broomstick popped up from a portal with arms and standing on the brush like feet with it holding a smaller broom. "Behold! Your brand new cleaner."

Riddick stared wide eyed as the broom walked over and saluted at him. "Ok, I'm convinced, but exactly what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be living in your own realm?" He asked Yui while gently pushing the broom away.

"It's a long story, which you can view in my latest graphic novel coming out in the next 10,000 years. You're in the reality where humans can live forever right?"

"...No, we can't live that long." Riddick deadpanned.

"Well then you won't find out. I don't give out free spoilers. But now that you know, you may bow and pay tribute to me, I accept fresh virgins, or hot women free of STDs I'm not too picky."

This made a tick mark appear on Riddick's head, and suddenly kicked Yui's face, sending him flying across the room. "GET REAL JACKASS!" He exclaimed with shark-like teeth and white eyes.

Yui hit the wall and slid down with a groan. "Damn it, where's the love anymore?"

"Heh, and you call yourself a deity? What a laugh!" Riddick huffed while dusting his hands, and turning to the broom. "You're a new cleaner, right? Take this trash out." He ordered while pointing at Yui.

The broom saluted, only to freeze when Riddick suddenly saw a dozen pointed blades appear around him from all sides which looked serrated.

He looks at the blades surrounding him, and saw Yui floating in the air with his leg over the other, and leaning back as if he was one a chair.

"Don't get cocky boy. If I wanted to, I could kill you, skin you, reform you, and do it over while making it as slow as possible." he spoke in a cold tone. "And I could start with your little friend between your legs, your choice."

Riddick however didn't even flinch and gave a low chuckle. "You think I'm scared of a little torture?" He said before grabbing one of the blades, and before Yui knew it, he saw Riddick quickly destroying the blades surrounding him in stunned awe. Riddick dropped the blade he was holding and dusted his hands. "Got any other surprises for me?" He asked.

"How did you do that? Are you half god?"

"Nope, just very skilled in martial arts and weapons." Riddick said before laying down on his bed. "Even if you're a deity, I don't fear death, not even the gods themselves can hold me."

"Well that's just plain rude. If you were in Rome they would have cut off your head for being a heretic, or something."

Riddick only scoffed. "I'd like to see them try." He merely waved his hand, however the movement he made while laying on his bed made something fall from underneath the bed. It was a magazine of some kind, but it fell on it's front.

"Huh? What's this?" asked Yui picking it up using his feet. What he saw was a picture of a young beautiful woman, with a pregnant belly and posing for the camera.

Riddick heard him saying something, looked over his shoulder and felt his blood turn cold when he saw Yui looking through a magazine. "Hey! Give that back!" He exclaimed before leaping at him.

"Nope~" sang Yui before a see through wall appeared which Riddick crashed into. "I had no idea you had a fetish for pregnant women. I don't blame you, the idea of taking Marisa with a bun in the oven HAS crossed my mind."

Riddick slammed his fists on the wall, trying to break through. "It's not that! It the idea of being pregnant in general!" He exclaimed until he realized what he said out loud, and froze with his eyes going wide. ' _Oh, shit!_ '

"Oh really now?" Yui tilted his head. "So...you don't want to fuck them, but BE them?"

Riddick slowly backed away trying to find the right words. "W-Well, not be a woman per say, I meant be pregnant as myself." He said only to smack himself on the head for saying that. ' _Dammit! Why did I go and say that?!_ '

"A man WANTING to get a bun in the oven?...that's kinda hot."

This caught Riddick's attention. "Huh? What did you say?"

"I SAID IT'S HOT!" yelled Yui like a bullhorn.

Riddick covered his ears and backed away. "You didn't have to shout! I'm not deaf or anything. I meant why do you think it's hot?"

"Because I like seeing things in another light. I've seen all sorts of dirty and taboo stuff get done. Why I myself enjoy the common art of incest with my adorable daughter and wife who lends a hand when she wants. The idea of something like that being taboo, or not part of nature, is new, it's something that's not 'common' or 'normal' and that's what makes it so hot. If it was done for hundreds of years, it wouldn't be that hot. It's like tasting vanilla sex between a man and women, you need to try and spice up your sex life. Get what I mean?"

Riddick seemed to take in what Yui said and sat back down on his bed. "I think I got it. It's just, I've seen pregnant women over the years, and for some wild reason I can't seem to get it out of my head. The idea of feeling a life growing inside you, has been in the back of my mind."

"And it's a dream you will never have, right?"

Riddick only looks back at Yui and nods. "Sadly, yeah. It's something I can't seemed to get rid of so easily." He said feeling down.

"Well….for humans, but not a deity."

This caught Riddick's attention. "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you aware of how gods in cultures tend to be able to form children by various ways? Some of which regular sex between a man and man?"

"You mean….."

"Yes, if you wish to have a child, I could grant that, but I can see you clearly don't want it so bad, so forget I said anything." he waved off before turning to the wall. "I better leave this realm."

Before he could even leave, Riddick walks back to the wall and placed his hands on it. "Wait! I…..I'll take you up on your offer." He said with a blush forming.

"You sure? It might feel too much. I have a tendency to make people embarrassed by my methods." he chuckled.

Riddick only glared at him. "Just don't do anything stupid, ok? I don't care if you give me a hundred children. Just….please." He said in a somewhat pleading tone.

"Alright, since you're desperate, then listen closely. Turn around, pull your pants off, and get on all fours."

With no turning back, Riddick turns around, strips his swim shorts off, leaving him completely naked and got on all fours. "Th-this good enough?" Riddick asked.

"Yes." smiled Yui while crouching down and gave the ass a quick slap making him jump. "Nice and firm too, even better."

Riddick let out a gasp when he felt Yui placing both hands on his ass, kneading his cheeks and rolling them around. The way the deity rolled his ass was making his heart race and his cock becoming hard.

"Wow, you're getting turned on." chuckled Yui while he used one hand to rub them and his other hand moved over near a small portal he formed and reached inside while using his first hand to spread Riddick's anus open a little. "Be warned, this might feel cold."

"I'll handle it." He said through a shaky breath, feeling his anus being stretched open.

"Ok, here it comes." chuckled Yui before pulling out a red substance from the small portal and held it over Riddick's ass before letting it fall on it making him jolt from the cold sensation and turn his head.

"W-What did you just drop?" He asked.

"A slime." smiled Yui while spreading the anus with both hands as the red substance gained two yellow eyes and twitched before it began to pour into the ass. "How else did you think I was going to get you knocked up?"

"B-By using slime?" Riddick questioned and moaned when he felt the slime rolling around his insides. "I thought….you were gonna….shove your dick in me."

"Well I COULD have, but I just told you I had a wife and daughter, I'm not one to cheat on them. Besides, this slime will do the job fine on its own. It'll go right into you and slowly begin to form into a child while taking some of your DNA into it. Then with enough time it'll be like a human/slime hybrid."

Riddick's arms gave out under him and his face on the floor, while the slime slithered down deeper inside him. "H-How many will it give me?" He moaned.

"It depends on the size. This one will give you one, but the bigger slimes, the more kids. They can even go in through your dick to also make it happen."

"D-Do it."

"How many you want?"

"I don't care, 10, 20, or a hundred, just give it to me." Riddick said before moaning loudly.

"Oh you shouldn't have said that~" sang Yui before forming a plastic funnel and slipped it into the anus and formed a translucent tube which he pushed into Riddick's penis making him jolt before opening another portal. "Just hold still, this will fix your problem."

Riddick did exactly as Yui told him, and then felt another cold feeling going into his cock making him shudder from the cold feeling. Like with his ass, the slime traveled through the tube, and into his cock going all the way to his ball sack. "Oh shit…." He moaned as his mind was slowly turning to mush.

Yui chuckled as more slimes slithered in from a portal and either jumped into the funnel for the ass, or into the tube for the penis. "This might take a while, this portal leads to a slime breeding ground."

"Could you…..at least keep me company?" Riddick asked before letting out a gasp as a slime slithered deeper into his ass.

"Of course, otherwise you'll explode from too much." Then he saw Riddick leaning up, with his lips puckered out. "Wait...you're wanting to make out?"

Riddick slowly nodded, feeling the pleasure clouding his mind.

"Well, not sure if I can since I don't wanna be considered a cheater, but I could do something better. Make a human shaped slime to fuck you while you can make out with him as much as you want."

The red eyed teen nodded once more, wanting something to at least make out with him, as the slimes slithered inside him.

"Good." Yui snapped his fingers before some of the slimes slowly merged together into a humanoid form with it's groin inside Riddick, grabbed his face, and started to try kissing him with it's 'tongue' sliding in and tasting his mouth.

Riddick moaned into the kiss, feeling the slime's 'tongue' rolling around his and going to the back of his throat, and thrusting it's 'tongue' in and out of his throat. As the slime and Riddick made out, the young human's belly was slowly growing, as was his ball sack as the slime continued slithering down into his ass and cock.

Riddick felt his eyes rolling in the back of his head, as his belly and ball sack were growing as more and more slime entered him, while the humanoid slime pinched and twisted his nipples.

"Word of warning I'm gonna go borrow your kitchen while you two have fun."

Riddick was too busy with the slime to reply back, as Yui left his room, leaving him alone with the slime creatures.

(4 months later)

It has been four months since that day, the day Riddick had meet that deity Yui, master of ships and madness. It was a rather interesting day for him, as the deity had found out about his fetish for pregnancy, and managed to have Yui give him children. And he did have children indeed…..about over 3 or 500 of them.

Inside his room which was a slimy cavern, Riddick was seen on his bed panting and sweating, as his now heavily bloated pregnant belly was on the floor. The red eyed teen groaned as his cock seemed to bulge and expand, and then something came out of his cock. A large round object in the shape of a bowling ball had rolled onto the floor and away from Riddick.

Said object slowly stopped with yellow eyes blinking before it loosened up and resembled a slime which moved over near the other slimes covering the floor.

Riddick panted heavily as the slimes surrounded him and some even crawled up on him. He smiled as one of the came up to him and latched onto his nipple and started suckling on it.

Then he heard his door opening and saw Yui walking in before closing the door.

"So, how's Mr. Mama doing?"

"Fine….just fine, Yui." Riddick said as he rubbed the slime's head and groaned as another slime came out of his cock and joined its siblings. "Again, thank you for sending my house somewhere else, so no one could ever find out about this."

"If I moved it near the sea, you'd have a problem on your hands. This many slimes and water would give you your own slime baby army, and trust me, that doesn't end well."

"Still, it's better than having anyone finding out about me." He said before rubbing his belly. "I don't want anyone going anywhere near my babies. And this dimension you created for us, is perfect."

"Just keep in mind, when they get older and want the sex talk, well...you're gonna be a breeding bitch to be blunt. Like, your kids won't stop stuffing you at all. You'll be popping out so many slimes you'll make chickens exhausted just from watching.

Riddick only smiled and brought the young slime in his arms closer. "I don't care. If they want to use me to have children of their own, then that's fine with me. I've already accepted what was gonna happen, the day I asked you to give me children."

"Honestly you're lucky these are just red slimes. If I used pink, oh boy, you wouldn't be able to stop cumming. Which in turn would lead to your death due to lack of enough water."

"I'm fine with my little reds, and that's good enough for me." He said before kissing his little baby and letting it roll off him.

"Well you have fun and I have to get going, but before I do, here's a little tip. When they learn how to merge and grow big, your ass won't be able to go back to normal size, keep that in mind."

"I'm fine with that. See you later, Yui." Riddick said before falling asleep as his cock continued birthing more slimes during their talk.

Yui left via a portal while jotting down in a small journal. "Note to self, use this time for future ideas." With that said the portal had closed, leaving Riddick and his slime family alone in peace, as his cock continued birthing more slimes, and outside the house were his children in the yard, or rather a large piece of land that's in the middle of a void. Despite this, Riddick can now live as a happy mother, knowing that he has finally lived his dreams of being pregnant.

 **The END**.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the streets of a simple town somewhere in Seattle, Riddick Rexton was on his way to his car to head for home after paying a visit to an old friend of his, his eyes suddenly turned to three women, one of them appeared to have a bigger pair of breasts than her friends, she placed her hands underneath her busts and lightly bounced them for her friends.

He overheard one of them saying she wished she had a pair like hers, he simply shook his head and sighed. The 18 year old eventually found his car and drove back to his house, far from the city.

Riddick finally returned home, his house was simply a mid-sized cabin big enough for at least a family of four. He walks back inside his house, and plops down on his chair. He then looks at his chest, a sudden urge made him placing both hands on his chest, and rubbed them on his pecs.

"Heh, as if that were possible." He mumbled to himself. Then suddenly a black portal appeared before him, catching his attention and shooting straight up from his chair. "What the fuck?!"

Then before he knew it, a cloaked figure suddenly came out and landed on its back on the carpet floor and then the portal vanishes. Riddick slowly walks over to the figure, taking in every detail he could find. The figure was humanoid shaped, but was completely black. Then he heard the figure groaning in pain.

"Hey? You alright there?" He asked.

"Hunky dorey Queen Elisabeth." they got out.

Riddick then grabs the person, if he could call him that, and gently places him on the couch. He looked all over the figure for any sign of injury, but found none. "Who or what are you?"

"Someone who didn't get a concussion, thank god." The person said while rubbing his head.

"Well you look fine to me. You mind telling me your name?" Riddick asked while crossing his arms. "And how you came into my home?"

"Dimensional rift in space, duh."

This caught Riddick's attention and tilt his head. "You're a interdimensional being? I thought those were only make believe."

"Nope, we exist."

"Still, you haven't given me your name. Mine's Riddick, Riddick Rexton." He said.

"Call me Yui." Then he spotted something sticking out of the couch he's on, Riddick saw this and tried to get it only for Yui to freely pull it out.

' _Oh no…_ ' Riddick thought with dread and a small sweat drop forming.

"Well well, what do we have here?" Yui questions. In his hand is what appeared to be some type of magazine, a magazine that's all about women's breasts. "Seems I found your private dirty stash."

Riddick then blushed bright red and slowly sat back down on his chair. "It's…..it's just I can't get them out of my head! Everytime I see them, I get this itchy feeling in the back of my head, and feel a little…."

"Relax, I know plenty of call girls who are cheap and don't have too much diseases. The problem though is the ones that are real stacked are real greedy."

"It's not like that! Looking at them makes me jealous!" Riddick blurted out, only to realize what he said and paled.

"Wait...oh! I get it. You're jealous of the camera guy who gets to see them up close and personal. Well you could go to school and become a photographer if that's the case."

Riddick only shook his head and glared. "It's not that!" He said before knowing it was too late to hide it, he looks down at his chest and placed his hands on his pecs. "It's women having a pair of breasts of their own, that I'm jealous about." He admitted with a blush.

"Oh! So...you want your own breasts, but NOT be a woman?"

Riddick slowly nodded. "I don't want just implanted breasts, but actual REAL breasts."

"Oh that's easy, at least for me that is." Yui grinned and used a spell to float Riddick off his chair, placing the red eyed teen on the floor and sitting behind him.

"Wh-what're you doing?" He asked when he suddenly saw his shirt vanishing, and Yui placing his hands on his pecs. He blushed when he felt him rubbing his chest, and pinching his nipples. Then he saw Yui's hands glowing and felt a sudden rush of magic flowing into his chest. Riddick moaned as the being rolled and massaged his pecs, until they were slowly swelling up in his hands. "Is….is this really happening?" Riddick asked as his pecs were expanding before his eyes.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing." Yui told him as he continued pouring magic inside the human's pecs. He smirked when he saw the flustered face of Riddick, chuckling at his moans and noticing his cock hardening under his pants.

Riddick's hands reached for his precs that were now turned into breasts, he rolled them around his expanding mound while grabbing Yui's hands and followed their movement. "It….it feels….so good…." He shuddered as his eyes were glossy. "P-Please….jerk my cock….please." He pleaded while lightly thrusting his hips, wanting Yui to tend to his aching cock.

"Mmmm, nah."

"Please! It hurts so much, I need someone to play with it." Riddick pleaded before gasping as his breasts were now even bigger than the woman he saw in Seattle. "N-Normally I'd never suggest this, but I'll be your….partner. You can have your way with me, if you want too." Riddick said with a heavy blush, feeling vulnerable at what he said. "I'll…..be your little whore, cumdumpster, breeding tool, anything you want, just please…."

"Gonna be a small problem, due to the fact I have a wife, daughter, and brand new maid."

This only dampened Riddick as he lowers his head, continuing to watch his breasts grown. "So…..I'm not good enough for you?" He quietly said feeling a little hurt that he turned down his offer. A small tear threatened to fall.

"How is what I said equal to that?" deadpanned Yui. "It's called being faithful to my family."

"Still I could be of some service to you." Riddick said. "I'm sure even you want some time away from home, and a way for you to relax from all the stress." By then his breasts were completely large, almost like a pair of over inflated water balloons.

"Well I can go around when I want, it's just I'm on a limited use of my power so it's gonna need time to recharge.

"Then maybe I can make your stay here more, comfortable?" Riddick asked. "At least this one time before you leave." He gave Yui a somewhat pleading look, feeling the effects of his newly made breasts affect his mind.

"Well I may have something to make it work, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Riddick slowly nods and turns to his massive pair of breasts. Rubbing his hands over them, feeling how soft and smooth they are.

(Next day)

Riddick was seen on his couch looking at his breasts for what must've felt like a hundred times, then he brings the nipple of his left breast and latched on it, starting to suckle on it and began drinking his own milk. When Yui had finished making his breasts, Riddick had found out he can lactate freely and had grown to love his own milk.

The only thing he was waiting on, was Yui to tell him that something he mentioned yesterday. Thankfully the wait is over as Yui appeared into the living room like he did yesterday. "Well? Have you figured something out?" He asked after pulling out his teat.

"Yes, I needed time to recharge of course."

"So….does that mean….you'll take my offer?" Riddick asked with a hopeful tone.

"Well, yes and no."

Riddick raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to give you someone to help you, who is like me, but isn't." Yui waved his hand in the air as a small orb of light appeared, then he lowers the orb and it soon began to take shape. The orb had taken up the appearance of Yui himself, only thing is he's at Yui's waist.

The busty red eyed teen only looked at the small version of Yui, before looking back at the tall Yui. "Is he the one who'll help me?" He asked while pointing at the mini Yui. The mini Yui nodded and walks over to Riddick, and grasped his breasts, making Riddick gasped when the small Yui began to knead them in his palms like dough.

"Meet Yui Jr."

Riddick moaned when Yui Jr latched onto his nipple and started suckling on it, the mini Yui drank his breast milk while his hand went for Riddick's pants and slithered in and pulled his pants completely off. Yui Jr's hand started stroking the busty red eyed teen's cock, feeling it growing hard in his hand, while Riddick rolled his head back, and brought Jr closer to his breast.

"Mmmm, more, play with it more." Riddick gasped when he felt Jr teasing the tip of his cock.

Jr then pulls away from his boob, much to Riddick's disappointment, when he saw Jr pointing at his own cock which was 17 to 18 inches. He motions his head to his cock, and Riddick got on his knees and wraps his breasts around Jr's monster cock. He smiles and started rubbing his boobs up and down Jr's shaft.

"Oh yeah, now these are some titties." he groaned with a high squeaking voice. "Really bury my dick in them."

Riddick obliged him and squeezed his boobs around his shaft, before engulfing his cock in his mouth. Bobbing his head and boobs on Jr's cock, licking all around the head and moaning in delight.

Yui smiled and moved over to sit down while the mini him groaned.

"Fuck! Never had a guy suck on my dick, but you're a natural slut on it."

Riddick then sticks his ass out to Yui, shaking it at him while sucking on Jr's. ' _Please, play with my ass._ ' Riddick said through his mind, since Yui mentioned he can read minds yesterday. Riddick then started sucking on Jr's cock a lot harder, bopping his head faster and shaking his ass at Yui.

"Oh very well." sighed the being walking over and spread the cheeks before slowly pushing his thumb into the anus. "If you want to have me satisfy this hole, I'll be nice and SLOW."

Riddick moaned loudly as Yui was thrusting his thumb inside his ass, his cock now fully harden was leaking out pre but continued giving Jr a blowjob as he was already tasting pre from his cock.

"Fuck yeah slut! Suck on this sausage like you mean it!"

Riddick purred when he heard Jr talking dirty at him, and sucked on his cock with vigor, and squeezing his boobs so hard milk was leaking from his tits. The busty red eyed teen moaned loudly when he felt Yui pushing his fingers inside his ass. ' _Oh shit!_ ' He moaned when he felt Yui thrusting his fingers in and out of his ass.

"Come on mini me, show this horny boy what you can really do, he can take it."

Giving his bigger self a thumbs up, Jr gripped Riddick's head and thrusts hard and faster into Riddick's mouth, causing the boy to moan loudly as his throat bulge from his cock. Then before he knew it Jr explodes into his mouth, flooding his throat with his seed, while his own cock erupted and sprayed underneath him.

"Wow, with this much seed he could make his own milk, oh wait, he already can." chuckled Yui with Yui Jr reaching down and squeezing Riddick's chest hard enough to make milk spurt out and mix with the sperm on the floor.

Riddick moaned when Jr was pulling his tits like cows udders, his face was all flustered and a blissful smile was on his face. Then he broke away from Jr, crawled over to his couch and looked over his shoulder while thrusting his ass out to Yui and Jr.

"Aw, he wants more." chuckled Yui while waving his hand to the boy. "Yui Jr, take this slutty cow for a ride, show him what you're made of, and be as rough as you want."

Jr chuckled and saluted his bigger self, and walks over to Riddick, placing his hands on his ass cheeks earning a moan from the busty red eyed teen. He spreads them apart and rams his cock deep into Riddick's ass, causing Riddick to cry out as Jr roughly thrusted his cock harder and deeper in his ass. The tip hitting the boy's prostate each time making him cum all over the couch. "Fuck yeah! Your ass is so tight and begging for a nice big dick!"

"Y-Yui! T-Take…..take me with you!" Riddick moaned as Jr continued ramming his cock into his ass, while his cock spurted sperm on his couch.

"Explain."

"I…..I wanna…..live with you." Riddick said while looking over his shoulder. "I wanna stay with you, and your family!"

"That may be a bit hard, after all my midget self is enjoying you already on his own."

"E-Even so, I could be….of service to your family, be a second maid, a wet nurse, maybe even a breeder for your pet. Just please take me with you!" Riddick pleaded as he felt Jr picking up the pace and squeezing his balls.

"Hmm...well...perhaps you'd be a nice toy for my daughter, she loves having new ones without breaking them of course, she's a rather mischievous girl, just like her old man. But first I should have you pass a test to see if you have what it takes."

"Wh-What kind of….ah….tests?"

"Simple, with breasts like this, maybe you can take a dick in them, and I'll bet they could take all sorts of cocks. Let's see if you can drain the sperm out of various beasts I bring to you. If you can do that, you're in."

Having already made his choice Riddick nodded. "I'll….I'll do it, just please don't leave me. I'll even bear their young in my breasts, if I have too!" Riddick exclaimed before letting out a gasp as Jr smacked his ass, and continued thrusting deeper and deeper.

"Shut up slut! You gonna take my dick until I say so!" ordered the small Yui before reaching down and pinked the nipples with his dick twitching.

Riddick was gasping as Jr tweaked his teats, squirting out milk and spraying them on his couch. Then before he knew it, he felt Jr's cock shooting out his seed, flooding his insides with a tsunami of sperm his belly was beginning to bloat.

"Yui Jr, pull out, now." ordered Yui before his small self nodded and pulled out with a pop while spurting his sperm over Riddick's back and ass.

Riddick's ass closed before Jr's seed could escape, his slowly slides off his couch and rolls on his back. Already coated with sperm and milk, he had a blissful smile and a healthy shade of red as he panted from having an ocean's worth of sperm in his belly.

"There, you've had a nice taste. Now once my power recharges, we'll take you somewhere else to start the test. Be warned though, the beasts I pick will be MUCH more rougher than Yui Jr here."

(5 months later)

Five months had passed since Riddick had met Yui, when Yui had found out about Riddick wanting breasts of his own, he helped the human gain a massive pair of boobs of his own. However, Riddick's mind was becoming altered by his breasts and wanted Yui to pleasure him.

Thankfully however Yui created a smaller version of himself, and let Jr have his way with Riddick. The Riddick pleaded to Yui to let him live with Yui and his family, and he agreed, on the condition he must past a few tests Yui had in mind. This is what has become of Riddick now.

Riddick was seen inside a golden type room, hanging by chains from the ceiling as he was moaning loudly he could be heard from outside the room. He was moving back and forth as his breasts were being fucked, by two large creatures that looked like a stallion of some kind. Behind him he was also going back and forth on the dick of a large minotaur who held his hips and moved with the thrusts of the horse creatures.

"Don't stop…..more….give me more!" Riddick exclaimed with a smiling face. He's been fucked by at least a hundred creatures these past five months, and much to Yui's surprise, he still kept going. And true to Riddick's words, his breasts did indeed bear the children of his creatures, just as his belly did. He's already given birth to plenty of creatures, which are now being taken cared of.

As he was being fucked, he heard the doors opening and saw Yui coming in, along with what he could guess were his wife and daughter.

"How are you doing today breeding bitch?"

"Have you come…..to give me more, Yui?" Riddick asked never losing his smile. "Or do you want me?"

"Oh no, right now my daughter gets to play with you." he smirked while a small girl who was made of blue goo and wore a gothic lolita sort of dress walked over with interest. "Cynthia, this is the family's breeding bitch. His job is primarily to be the family's breeder for anything you want. And he can be your new toy whenever you want."

Riddick looked at the blue slime girl, and gave her a pleasant smile. "Hello, Cynthia! I hope we can get along nicely!" Riddick greeted before gasping loudly from the minotaur thrusting deeper in his ass.

"So I can do whatever I want to him daddy?"

"Yes, but no taking in his sperm to get pregnant. For nourishment or to tease him is perfectly fine." Yui clapped his hands and the three creatures pulled their cocks out, earning a moan from Riddick. His boobs squirted out a flood of milk and sperm on the floor, creating a large puddle before Yui and his family.

"Ooooh, this is going to be fun." grinned the slime darkly with a glint in her eyes and chuckle.

Riddick only smiled and spreads his arms out as much as he can. "I'm yours to do whatever you wish, mistress~" He purred.

**The END.**


	4. Chapter 4

Inside a house somewhere in the forest of Washington, Riddick was looking to a magazine, the magazine in question had beautiful women on it the only thing is they had cocks of their own. For some wild reason Riddick couldn't tear his eyes away from them, the idea of meeting a dickgirl or even being one swarmed into his mind and he couldn't shake it off.

He sighed to himself and continued looking through it, when suddenly a black portal appeared out of nowhere into his living room. "Huh?" He gasped and then saw a figure flying out of the portal, and twirling around in the air. He quickly hid the magazine as the figure slowly landed on his feet. "What the?" Riddick gawked. He watched the figure leaning over himself, before shooting up and raising his arms high in the air, as stars seemed to shoot out from behind him. He heard the person giving off a haughty laughter and seemed to bow to no one in particular.

"Ha! Nailed the landing! Perfect." The person chuckled, only to hear someone clearing their throat and saw Riddick crossing his arms and raising his brow.

"If I may be so bold, who are you?" Riddick asked with narrow eyes.

"Yui, deity of madness and shipping." he chuckled. "And who are you little man?"

"...Riddick Rexton." He said. "So, you're a deity huh? After seeing that performance, I guess you're the real thing." He then sits back on his chair without taking his eyes off of Yui.

"...how come you're not freaking out? Wait! Let me guess, you're high on something and think I'm a hallucination, right?"

Riddick only shook his head. "Nope, I'm not. I don't scare or freak out that easily."

"Five bucks says that's a complete lie."

Riddick hardens his gaze and his eyes seemed to glow, which made Yui freeze up, literally turning to ice. "Does this, look like I'm lying?" Riddick snarled.

Yui slowly cracked before the ice fell off and he wiped the frost off. "My my, who knew I'd meet a demigod in here. Tell me, have you seen a boy called Percy Jackson?"

"What're you talking about? I'm no demigod or anything, I'm 100% human." Riddick remarked.

"Suuuure, whatever you say, wink wink nudge nudge." Yui playfully chuckled, only to have Riddick grab him by the throat and brings him close to his face. Then he noticed he's not feeling anything from him at all, no magic, no godly powers, nothing! "H-Hey, what's going on here?"

"I TOLD you I'm human. I'm not like any human you've ever laid eyes on." Riddick said before letting Yui go.

As Yui was massaging his neck, he noticed something sticking out from the pocket of Riddick's chair. He raised an eyebrow, reached down, and yanked it out. "What's this I see?"

Riddick froze when he saw Yui holding onto the magazine he was reading. "Hey, give that back!" He lunged at him, only to find himself freezing in mid air. "Hey! What gives? Let me go and give that back!" He snarled at Yui who continued looking through his magazine.

"Quiet, I'm reading." He said as he looked through Riddick's magazine. Then he gave a chuckle and looked back at Riddick, who gained a blush. "Seems like you've got a naughty side."

"...Ok, fine! I don't know why, but for some reason I can't seemed to get my mind off dickgirls." Riddick admitted with a heavy blush.

"Relax fellow pervert, the same can be said for me."

"How's that?" Riddick questioned.

"What? You think you're the only guy into them? There's this thing called internet, try checking it out."

Riddick only growled under his breath. "I know that! Besides, it's not just that…..I'm not even sure if I want a dickgirl…..or even become one." He said lowering his voice.

"Wait what?"

"I can't decide if I want a dickgirl, or be one got it!" Riddick exclaimed with a bright red face. "I just, don't know what to chose." Then he felt his body moving freely again and landed on his feet, while sitting back down on his chair.

"So….you want tits?"

Riddick slowly nodded. "But I'm sure there's more to those futanari then merely having tits and a dick and balls." Riddick mumbled.

"Well some people see them as women with dicks and still with a vagina."

Riddick only huffed. "Why not have a vagine and a cock and balls?" He said.

"There's those too, just letting you know."

"Even so I don't know which to chose, have a dickgirl for a girlfriend, or become one. Unless you got a coin or something to help." Riddick mumbled. "Do you?"

Yui only smirked and magically summons a coin, about the size of a dinner plate. What Riddick saw was the face being an image of a dickgirl, while flipping the coin to show an image of a man becoming a dickgirl.

"...I stand corrected." Riddick deadpanned. "So heads I get a futa girlfriend, and tails I become one right?"

Yui nodded and then flips the coin in the air. Riddick watched with anxiety as the coin flipped all around in the air, and fell on its side, rolling on the floor. They followed the moving coin until it fell flat on the floor to reveal tails. "Well there ya go, you get a makeover."

Having made the choice, Riddick heaved out a sigh and stood from his chair. "Go ahead then." He said with a bright red face.

Yui cracked his knuckles and snapped his fingers, in a flash of light Riddick's clothes vanished and he was washed over in a pinkish aura.

Riddick suddenly felt hot, like really hot. Sweat was forming on his body, he started panting while fanning his face. Then he felt his chest throbbing and placed his hands on his pecs. Suddenly his pecs began to swell up like balloons, his cock and balls seemed to become hard and growing. His ass was inflating itself, and his hips becoming a little wide, his belly soon become a little pudgy and soft as his pecs had soon became breasts. Behind his growing balls a thin line suddenly formed from his skin, and started to spread itself open, revealing a nice and wet pair of nether lips.

Yui watched and smiled as the human before him slowly fell on his bubbly ass, spreads his legs out and revealed his pussy. "Congrats, you've become a shemale! Or futanari, or heshe, whichever term you wanna use, it's all the same really."

Riddick panted from the sudden rush of his body changing, the aura had vanished and he looked over his slightly chubby self. He cupped his boobs which were bigger than a pair of watermelons. His cock now fully harden was at least 16 to 17 inches, and his balls were about as big as beach balls. He slithers his hand behind his sack, and gasped when he felt his newly formed vagina. "This….this is…..wow." Riddick breathed out. He slowly stood up and noticed his huge ass and thick thighs. "You…..you think… maybe you can, give me a test of some kind?"

"Like what?"

"Possibly either someone for me to fuck, or someone to fuck me?" Riddick shrugged. "Either way works." ' _Mostly someone to fuck my pussy~_ ' His inner thoughts said.

"Well it makes sense for a shemale to get fucked BY a shemale." he chuckled. "The only question is what kind? There's a huge assortment of variety for them."

Riddick began to think of the perfect shemale for him, when he thought of her. "She has to be at least 19 or 23 years of age, a large pair of breasts, a long cock like the length of mine or longer, a huge pair of balls, and either a regular or an hourglass frame."

With that said, Yui then created a ball of light and placed it on the floor, and began to pour magic in it. The ball quickly grew and began to take a humanoid shape, then with the snap of his fingers the light shined brightly, briefly blinding Riddick and vanished.

When Riddick opened his eyes, his heart began to race when he saw the shemale Yui created. She's almost identical to Jessica Rabbit, except with a tannish skin tone, long flowing blonde hair and a huge ass and a massive pair of boobs, giving her the perfect hourglass shape. Then he noticed her cock and balls in between her legs.

"Now what?" Riddick said not taking his eyes off of her.

"Her personality of course. Since you wanna be the bottom, I think a pretty dominant one will do." he chuckled tapping her back before she glowed and her eyes lit up.

The woman spotted Riddick and gave a sly seductive smile. "Well, hello there hot stuff. Ready for some fun?" She said while her cock immediately grew hard. "We'll start by you on your knees, and sucking this bad boy off."

Riddick gulped and got on his knees, he slowly reached out for her cock and felt the firmness and warmth from it. He then wraps his boobs around her cock and began rubbing them up and down.

"That's a good little slut, give mama Angie a good boobjob." She purred while thrusting her hips into his breasts. "If you slow down or stop, I'll have to show you how I punish naughty boys."

Hearing this made Riddick rub his boobs faster on her cock, then he engulfed her cock in his mouth, tasting her hard rod with his tongue and squeezing his boobs on her cock.

Yui himself sat down and enjoyed the show. "Hey Angie, don't be scared to get real rough with him, he might be a masochist."

"Oh, I have no intentions of holding back." She said before smacking Riddick's face with her hand. "Isn't that right little bitch? You like being roughed up, don't you?" She said.

Riddick felt the sting from her smacking his face, but only seemed to moan loudly and bobbed his head faster on her cock.

Angie smirked and gripped his head and shoved her cock deep inside his mouth, causing him to gag a little. "Go ahead slut, take in my nice hot pecker." She growled as she deep throated Riddick, her balls slapping his boobs.

Yui smiled when he heard Riddick moaning from Angie's rough treatment. He then summons a camera and started recording. "That's it, show this guy what a real shemale's made of."

Riddick blushed as he was being recorded by Yui, he felt Angie's dick twitching and suddenly squirted a large amount of sperm into his throat. Riddick moaned loudly while shooting out his own sperm.

"Yui, make sure you get all of this." Angie said as she pumped her seed down Riddick's throat and then pulls out, spraying his face with her sperm. "I want this slut to know he's being recorded."

"Oh trust me, I'm getting this all."

Angie gets behind Riddick, as he was panting from taking in so much of her sperm, and then spanks his ass. "You like that, don't you?" She said before smacking his bubbly ass harder. "You like being my bitch, don't you?" She smacks him even harder.

"Y-Yes…." Riddick moaned as she was slapping his ass cheeks, which were turning pink.

"Well I'm gonna really make you feel sweet sweet pain." she smirked slapping the ass harder while reaching down and gave Riddick's balls a squeeze.

Riddick gasped when she squeezed his balls, his cock shooting out more sperm, coating the floor and his boobs. "Oh….shit…." He moaned loudly.

Yui smirked when he saw Riddick's flustered face, and chuckled as he walked a little closer. "Hey Riddick, tell the camera how good this feels."

Riddick slowly looks at the camera, only to moan into it as Angie rams her cock into his pussy.

"Yeah that's it, smile for the camera Riddick~" She smirked as she thrusts her cock harder and deeper into his pussy.

Yui grinned even more as Riddick's face was twisted into a blissful expression. "I'll bet his pussy is nice and snug, like it's practically sucking you in."

"What would be even better, if you rammed your dick in his mouth, show the wife and kid back home your movie." Angie suggested. "I'm sure he would enjoy sucking you off. Wouldn't you Riddick?"

Riddick gave a slow nod and looked at Yui with a pleading stare.

"Hold on, if he wants a dick to suck, then he's gonna need to beg. Go slower, I want to get his begging expression on this tape."

Angie chuckled and purposely slowed down. Riddick seemed to whine from the sudden stop from Angie, feeling her going slow in his pussy. "P-Please, don't stop….go faster…."

"Forget it slut, you heard him, beg for another cock."

"...Please, Yui…..let me suck your dick." Riddick begged him.

"Alright, but if you miss a drop, Angie here will 'punish' you." Yui said. Then he pulls his cock out which was already long and hard, and sticks it close to Riddick's face. "Go ahead and clean it all up."

Riddick then licks Yui's cock with his tongue, going from his balls and slowly trailing it up to the tip and engulfing his cock. Yui smirked as the red eyed shemale moaned as he easily sucked on his dick, bobbing his head back and forth looking at the camera with a blowjob face. Then Riddick suddenly flashed him a double peace sign, earning a chuckle from Yui.

"Good little slut, you're catching on quick." He said while using magic to hold the camera for him, and gripping his head and thrusting his hips.

"See? I knew he would like sucking you, I'm sure your wife will love watching the video." Angie said before resuming thrusting her cock in his ass. "Smile for the camera, bitch. Show Yui and his family how much of a slut you are, right Yui?"

Yui nodded and smirked down at Riddick, while rubbing his hands over his face. Riddick moaned and closed his eyes, feeling the deity's hands rubbing his face. Riddick's went up and grabbed Yui's balls, he rolled them in his hands, caressed them and moved them over to his ass, and started rubbing them in slow and steady movements. "You're like one of those broken bitches you find on street corners."

"I know right? If you like fucking his mouth, then you'll love fucking his pussy." Angie smirked before giving a real good smack on Riddick's ass, causing him to moan around Yui's dick. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Taking in his cock in your nice, wet pussy?"

Riddick only nodded and sucked even harder on Yui's cock.

"I don't think he speaks with words, now it's moans." chuckled Yui. He then thrusts his hips harder and faster into Riddick's mouth, enjoying the expression the red eyed shemale gave him.

Riddick moaned loudly while staring at Yui's grin, his mind turning to mush at the idea of him ramming his cock in him. Then he felt his cock twitching in his mouth and kept his mouth around Yui's dick, knowing what was coming next.

"Get ready bitch, here we cum!" Angie exclaimed before she and Yui exploded in unison, flooding Riddick's pussy and mouth with their seed.

"And remember, don't spill a drop." grunted Yui.

The red eyed shemale moaned blissfully as he swallowed drop after drop of Yui's sperm, feeling the hot, sticky sperm coating his throat and rolling his tongue around his dick. After a second or so, they slowly pulled their cocks out of him, and to Yui's surprise there wasn't a single drop left. He smirked when he saw Riddick swallowing the last of his sperm with a loud gulp, and opens his mouth.

"Was….was that good…..Yui?" Riddick asked. "Did I clean your cock real good?"

Yui nodded and then hands the camera to Angie, then he used his magic to pick Riddick up, and placed him on his back and forced his legs apart.

"Oh? Are you gonna fuck my pussy?" Riddick asked.

"Yes, lets see if you have a hymen." he smirked grabbing Riddick's hips and began to force his dick into the hole, making the boy gasp due to the size difference. Yui's cock was much bigger than Angie's, it was literally stretching his insides so wide, it was like a tree was being forced inside him. And sure enough a small trail of blood was leaking out.

"Did you give him a hymen when you used your magic on him?" Angie smirked when she recorded Riddick's cute gasp. "Cause he didn't have one when I fucked his pussy."

Riddick was gasping when he felt Yui thrusting his cock in and out of his pussy, not giving him the chance to get used to the pain. Yui then grabs onto his boobs and started to squeeze them, roll them around and pinch his nipples, earning a moan from Riddick. "More…..play with them more….."Riddick said with a smile forming.

Yui then pulls them upward, stretching them as hard as he could, which made Riddick gave off a somewhat girly moan. "Relax, you can endure much worse then just this." he remarked while his dick seemed to slowly grow larger inside. Then Yui latched onto one of his tits and started to suckle on it, rolling his tongue all over the nub, even biting it which sent shivers down Riddick's spine.

Angie smirked as she continued recording everything before her. "That's it baby, show everyone how much of a bitch you are."

Yui then lets go of his boob and the rams his tongue into Riddick's mouth, catching the red eyed shemale off guard. Said tongue slid down his throat and swirled around while his thrusts became faster.

Riddick's legs wrapped themselves around his waist, feeling his massive cock bulging under his belly and feeling Yui's hand play with his dick.

Yui breaks the kiss with his tongue still in Riddick's mouth, smirking at his expression as his tongue thrusts itself in his mouth. Yui pulls his tongue back and leans over Riddick's ear, and began to whisper in his ear. "You'd probably beg any random stranger to do this sort of stuff to you without bothering to stop them, wouldn't you?"

Riddick, too consumed by the pleasure only nodded. "Y-Yes….." He moaned when he felt Yui thrusting even harder and deeper. "Yes….I would….." Then he gasped when he felt Yui squeezing his balls and felt his cock twitching inside him.

"Then be a good cumdumpster and take this!" With a few more thrusts, Yui explodes inside him once again, flooding his pussy with a tsunami of sperm his belly was bloating up. Riddick cried out in ecstasy while Angie grinned as she caught it all on film. After a few more squirts Yui pulls his cock out, and sprayed some of it all over Riddick's cock and balls.

Riddick only lied there on the floor, panting and smiling from having the deity cumming inside him.

"So? How'd he feel?" Angie asked. "Felt good didn't he?"

Yui nodded and takes back his camera, smiling as he saw everything the camera recorded. "It was good, of course I'd prefer seeing him really get taken like a bitch by a lot more other shemales."

"Then how 'bout you make that happen?" Angie said with a sly grin.

(A year later)

A full year had gone by since Riddick met Yui, but it was by was anything but normal. After discovering his licking to futanari, Yui turned Riddick into a shemale and created another one named Angie, there they both fucked Riddick silly, leaving him a sticky mess. And now we find ourselves in another location.

Inside this large building with flashing neon lights, and a picture of a pole dancer, a large gathering of several women were seen inside the building. Only they were all shemales. They all gathered around this large stage in the center of the room, where it showed the now shemale Riddick moaning loudly as another shemale was thrusting her hips into his pussy.

"Come on bitch, move those hips!" ordered her who had black hair with a open leather vest and thong while having a leash around Riddick's neck with her dick moving in and out roughly. "Tighten up too."

Riddick wordlessly obeyed her and moved his hips against her, while tightening his insides around her cock.

Over at the bar side of the room, Angie was seen leaning against the desk, smiling widely as the red eyed shemale howled like a true bitch in heat. "I have to thank you again Yui, I knew that you could create such a place like this for our little slut." She said to the deity sitting on a chair.

"Of course, as a futanari fan I wouldn't miss this for the world. The variety of shemales here would make regular pornstars blush." Yui nods and drinks his beer, enjoying hearing the moans and screams of Riddick as the shemales had their way with him.

"I'm sure your wife would enjoy coming here~" Angie said with a chuckle.

"Oh trust me, she's VERY kinky, so I don't think she'd mind seeing how this goes down."

"I'm looking forward to meeting here." She said when they heard Riddick crying out very loudly.

"CRY OUT FOR ME YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Both Angie and Yui laughed together and banged their cups together and drink their beers, listening to the sounds of Riddick's screams.

**The END.**


	5. Chapter 5

Inside an average sized house in the middle of a forest, was Riddick Rexton sleeping in his bed. The red eyed teen mumbled into his sleep while turning on his bed, not knowing that he wasn't alone in his room.

Slowly creeping up beside his bed was Yui, a dimensional deity if you will. See what happened was just yesterday, Yui had somehow ended up inside Riddick's house, while Riddick came out of his shower and saw him in the living room. Of course it was a rather odd meeting between the two, so Yui had introduced himself to Riddick, and Riddick did the same.

Yui had asked Riddick if he would stay with him until his powers came back, Riddick reluctantly lets him stay, and that was only yesterday.

The deity had snuck into Riddick's room, watching him sleeping and had this cat-like grin on his face. "I'm going to enjoy seeing just what he dreams about." He quietly giggled before placing his glowing hand on Riddick's head, and began to peak inside his dreams.

What he saw within the dreams made Yui gasp, and gained a very wide grin and chuckles to himself. He pulls his hand away from Riddick's head, and rubs his hands together with a thin goat and mustache forming. Then with a snap of his fingers, the whole room was bathed in light. "He'll just LOVE what he sees when he wakes up."

Riddick mumbled in his sleep, suddenly feeling a little drafty in his room, and moisture on his body…..Wait, moisture?

"Huh? Wha?" He uttered when he slowly opens his eyes. "Wh-why am I….." When he fully opens his eyes, he let out a loud gasp at what he saw.

Instead of being in his room, he found himself in some kind of cavern, a cavern filled with nothing but reddish-pink flesh and tendrils all around him.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed and found himself completely naked. "Where the hell am I?" He tried to move but couldn't as he looked down and saw his arms and legs were tied to the wall, with tendrils holding him in place.

"Welcome to your dream Riddick."

Riddick froze at the familiar voice and saw Yui walking towards him. He snarled when he saw the biggest shit eating grin on Yui's lips. "Yui! I should've known it was your doing!" He snarled loudly. "And what do you mean my dreams?" Then a tendril rose from the floor, moved over to Riddick's face and gently rolled itself across his cheek, forcing Riddick to move his face as best he can.

"The thing you wanted to happen in your wet dream of course." Yui chuckled as another tendril lowered itself from the roof and slithered itself on Riddick's chest, rolling over his nipple.

"Bullshit, there's no way I'd ask for any of this!" Riddick growled only to gasp when he felt another tendril teasing his nipple, causing it to harden to its touch. "This has to be a dream, just some fucked up dream and I'll be awake soon!"

Then another tendril rose from the ground and stretched itself over to his cock, coiling around his limp dick and caressing his balls.

"Oh no, this is no dream, this is all real." Yui said with the grin never leaving his face. He saw Riddick's dick slowly becoming hard as the tendril finally coiled itself around it.

"W-Why? Why did….you do this?" Riddick said while trying to keep himself from moaning from the tentacles rolling all over his cock and tits. Then he saw a worm crawling out of the ground, it was a plump, milky white worm with six small feeler like tendrils at the tip of its head. The worm was about the size of a cat, and slowly crawling its way over to Riddick. "W-What the hell?" Riddick gawked as more and more worms crawled out.

"Because what better way to say thanks then giving you a real life fantasy dream come true? You're welcome."

Riddick felt the worms crawling from the wall and to his legs, he was so busy with looking down he didn't noticed one crawling out from the wall beside his head. When he finally noticed the worm forced itself into his mouth, causing Riddick to let out a muffled gasp, then he felt them reaching for his ass and felt one pushing itself into him. The red eyed teen moaned loudly as the worm in his mouth was forcing itself into his mouth, while he tried to keep it out as much as he could, the worm still forced its way in.

Yui smiled as he saw Riddick's belly bulge as the worms forced their way inside him, and forming under his belly. He saw the worm in his mouth finally going past his lips and into his throat, seeing the bulge in his neck as the worm crawled its was down his throat to join the others. "Honestly I felt a bit caught off guard, but to each his own I suppose."

Riddick coughed and panted from having the worm forcing its way down his throat, and saw his belly becoming bigger and bigger from all the worms.

"Don't blame me btw, you dreamt this up."

"S-Shit!" Riddick moaned as the worm wriggled all around his belly. Then he felt two tendrils latching onto his nipples and started to suck on them. He moaned as they pulled back on his nipples and then felt a sharp pinch at his tits. Then he heard something coming from the two tendrils and saw something moving through them, and gasped when he felt them pumping something into his pecs. "Wh-What the fuck?!" He gasped.

"Don't act surprised, YOU dreamt this. Really why are you acting like this is your first time?"

"Because it IS my first time, dumbass!" Riddick snapped only to gasp when he felt his pecs suddenly inflate. His eyes were wide when he saw the tendril were turning his pecs into massive and plump boobs! After they were finished, they pulled themselves out and let his jiggling jugs bounce and hanged over his body. Then he felt tow more tentacles wrapping themselves around his boobs and squeezed them.

"Well now you get to enjoy it all. You're welcome."

Then another tentacle came down from the roof and forced itself into Riddick's mouth. The busty red eyed teen's muffled cries were drowned out, as the tendril was thrusting itself in and out of his mouth. Then he felt his stomach quivering and felt the worms crawling out of his ass, one by one the large worms fell onto the fleshy floor and scurried away as another tendril went under his body and shoved itself in his ass.

Riddick moaned into the tendril in his mouth as the on in his ass thrusts itself in and out, following the other tendril's movement. 'Oh shit!' Riddick moaned into his thoughts.

Then he felt the tentacle around his cock suddenly teasing his tip, and forced itself inside his cock. Riddick groaned loudly when he felt his cock getting violated by the fleshy tentacle, then the two other tentacles around his boobs plunged themselves into his tits and started ramming themselves inside.

"Damn, you're getting stuffed all over."

Riddick only moaned as the five tendrils were thrusting themselves in and out of his body, he could feel them wriggling inside him, slithering deeper and deeper. His mind was slowly turning blank, his eyes were rolling to the back of his head as he was being violated and not even putting up a fight.

Then he felt the tentacles twitching and before he knew it, they exploded inside him. The two in his mouth and ass were flooding his insides, causing his belly to bloat. The one in his cock was making his ball sack expand and the two in his boobs were causing them to inflate. ' _Oh shit!_ '

About a minute later, the tendrils pull out of him, and sprayed him all over with their spunk.

Riddick coughed and panted very heavily, having swallowed gallons of tentacle fluids, his body felt heavy his ass was sore, as were his cock and boobs. Then he groaned as he felt something crawling inside him. He looks at his breasts and gasped as the niiples bulged, and suddenly a large slug was seen sticking out of his teat.

"...S-Slugs this time?" Riddick gasped when he saw the slugs sliding out of his boobs, and gasped when he felt something crawling through his cock, and to his shock it was another slug.

"Man, even I wouldn't think of this that much."

"P-Please, tell me that….there's only worms and slug." Riddick said as he felt his ass twitching and something came out, only not a slug this time, but an egg instead. Then another egg soon followed then another and another. "Y-You've gotta be shitting me…." Riddick groaned.

"Wow, your body is turning into a regular breeding machine."

Riddick only groaned as his body continued giving birth to the slugs and eggs. "I'm probably gonna regret asking this, but what else is lurking in this place? Monsters? Bugs? Anything I should be aware of?" He asked.

"Well what do you normally dream of? I made this place linked to what your inner most desires dream of."

"...In some hentai I've seen involving things like this." Riddick explained while gesturing to the cavern. "Aside from tentacles, worms and slugs, there's usually monsters, bugs and lord know what else."

"Then you just got your answer." he remarked before hearing a clicking sound.

Riddick gulped when he heard the clicking and chattering sound coming from the darkness. He moaned loudly and hanged his head in defeat. "I give up…..let them have at me." He said awaiting for the creatures to claim him.

(A year later)

It's been a whole year since Yui had made Riddick's dream about being fucked by tendrils into a reality, throughout the year his whole body had became a literal breeding machine, as he was fucked by not just tentacles, but monstrous bugs that found him in the wall, and had injected eggs inside his ass, boobs and cock.

Right now we see Riddick sucking on a tendril that was giving him nourishment, his boobs were immensely large, as were his balls and belly. He moaned blissfully as he felt his boobs birthing his eggs, the tendrils grabbed the eggs from him and placed them with the others, which were surrounding the red eyed teen.

It may've been a rough year for him, but he quickly accepted his new life, and inwardly thanked Yui for making this happen. Especially since the cavern is in another dimension that's for him and his young to live in peace.

**The END.**


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in a house within a forest, Riddick was seen sitting down reading a book. The red eyed teen heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and that person was his new housemate Yui, the deity of ships and madness.

Apparently Yui had somehow ended up in Riddick's front yard during a rainy storm, so he went outside and brought Yui in to get dry and warm. Of course after introducing himself to the red eyed teen and what he was capable of, Riddick had decided to let him stay, until his powers recharge.

"I see you're up this time Yui, normally you sleep until it's almost night time." Riddick said before sipping his coffee. "You have any plans for today, or you plan on lazing around again?"

"Well what can I say, leeching off someone's place to stay is the dream of every American as I always say." He shrugged before floating over and lying down on the coach.

Riddick only shook his head, still finding it hard to believe that this guy's a deity. "Heh, since when have you ever said that? I don't recall anyone saying that these days. Or are you the only one who says it?" He questioned before turning his eyes at Yui's nether region.

For some unknown reason, Riddick could tear his eyes off of Yui's bare cock and balls, sometimes he would have to look away before Yui caught him. ' _Would it at least kill him to put some pants on? Just looking at it makes my heart race._ ' Riddick shook his head to get those thoughts out, which made him blush. ' _Stop thinking like that! There's no way I'd get turned on by some other guys dick._ '

Without Riddick even knowing, Yui saw the faint blush on his face and smirk from what he heard. ' _Aw, sounds like someone's in denial about wanting some cock._ '

Riddick saw Yui smirking his way, then he saw Yui sitting up on the coach and spreads his legs wide open, revealing his cock to the red eyed teen. Riddick's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat when the deity's cock was growing hard.

"See something you like?"

"Y-Yui? What're you doing?" Riddick stuttered when he saw him stroking his cock in front of him. His heart raced like a car engine from the sight of his hardened dick, just seeing his slow movement was almost hypnotizing.

"What? I'm just getting relaxed and rubbing myself, nothing wrong with that."

Riddick could hear his heart pounding loudly in his ears, he slowly gupped when he saw Yui rubbing his balls and fondling them. His mind went into autopilot, he places his book down and walks over to the deity and kneels in front of his hardened cock.

"And from what you're doing, seems like you wanna join, well you can help with something alright."

"H-Help how?" Riddick asked not taking his eyes off Yui's cock.

"This." Yui snapped his fingers before a tube appeared in the tip of his dick with him grabbing the other end. "Stick this in your mouth and keep it there."

The red eyed teen looks questionably at the tube, but grabs it and slowly places it in his mouth. Then something appeared around his mouth, and strapped itself around his head, keeping the tube in his mouth.

Riddick let out a muffled yelp when he felt the tube moving further down his mouth .Then he found himself floating upward as a table appeared beneath him, he was placed on the table and suddenly his clothes were shredded, leaving him naked and straps held his wrists and ankles.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? Since you don't wanna feel gay, I'll just give you my gooey creamy center, and all of it pumped into you through a straw. You're welcome." Yui smirked as his cock began to shoot sperm through the tube, reaching all the way to Riddick's mouth.

The red eyed teen let out a muffled gasp, as the deity's seed rushed into his mouth and down his throat. With no other way he had to swallow as much of Yui's sperm, least he suffocate. He looks over to see Yui smiling before sitting back down, and summons a book for him to read, as he continued ejecting his seed.

"Try not to pop, I wanna see how much of my splooge you can take. Who knows, you might grow to enjoy it."

Riddick was moaning through his nose, as the deity started reading his book. The taste of his seed was thick, creamy and very sticky, and yet it had like a vanilla like flavor to it, with a hint of cherry to it. As he continued drinking he felt his belly beginning to bloat, slowly growing from ingesting the deity's sperm.

Riddick's mind was going blank, the flavor of Yui's sperm was drowning his worries and fear of popping, and closed his eyes while letting out a blissful moan. ' _S-So good~_ ' He moaned within his thoughts. ' _More….feed me more…._ ' The red eyed teen felt a rush of sperm flooding into his mouth again, and eagerly swallowed the creamy fluid with gusto.

"Aw, see? You're a natural slut for sperm. Go ahead and drink to your heart's content." Yui said before patting the teen's cream filled belly.

Time had passed since Yui began feeding Riddick his seed, it was around evening now, and Riddick was seen completely bloated like a sea cow. The red eyed teen moaned in delight as the neverending sperm continued rushing down his throat. Then the straps around his head had loosened themselves, and pulls out the tube from his mouth.

Riddick had let out a much needed sigh, his whole body was so full of sperm, he would be mistaken for a jelly filled donut. His once flat chest was now bloated into moobs filled with sperm, his ass and thighs all large and round like balls, and his belly was like a fleshy bed now. He slowly turns his head and saw the smiling face of Yui, looking up at him.

"Aw look at you, you could make a manatee very happy."

"Y-Yui….take me….take me with you…." Riddick said to the deity. "L-Let me….be your cumdumpster…"

"Hmmm, I don't know….I mean you just drank my sperm through a straw, anyone could do that and even think it's milk, not sperm when they do it."

"I wanna live with you….feed from your sperm...be stuffed with your sperm in any way. I can't live without it." Riddick said in an almost pleading tone.

"Well….ok! Since you like my dick juice so much, you get to drink from the tab." he remarked gripping Riddick's head and held his dick next to his lips."Get to sucking."

Riddick happily obliges and engulfs Yui's cock in his mouth. The cum filled teen moaned at the taste of the deity's cock, he ran his tongue all over it while Yui thrusts his hips into his mouth. His whole body jiggled and the sperm inside sloshed all around, he held Yui's hip in his hands, wanting him to be closer as he deepthroated him.

"Good little bitch, I'll make sure you suck out every drop I've got. Of course with my powers they'll keep coming back, so you've got a big job ahead of you."

Riddick only moaned in delight, the thought of Yui using him as a cumdumpster made his cock harden. As he continued thrusting his hips, he felt himself reaching his limit. Riddick could taste pre leaking from his cock, and sucked it harder. Then after a few more thrusts, Yui exploded inside Riddick's mouth, feeding him once again.

The cum filled teen swallowed the tsunami of sperm from the deity, feeling his body expanding once more, but continued drinking the thick and creamy seed. After what felt like eternity, Yui finally stops and pulls his cock out of Riddick's mouth.

"There, how did that taste you little bitch?"

"It…..was…..amazing." Riddick said with a blissful smile and flustered face. "I….am yours now…..Yui."

"Oh trust me, the things I'll be making you do will make you feel like a fucktoy and no longer a person. And trust me when I say it WILL get freaky."

(A year later)

A whole year had gone by since Yui fed Riddick with his sperm, the red eyed teen become so addicted to it, he wanted more of it and wanted to live with Yui so he can feed off of him. This is what has become of Riddick now.

Inside a lush, royal looking room Riddick was seen with his hand and feet tied to the long golden bed posts, he was rocked back and forth moaning loudly as Yui was thrusting his cock into his ass.

"More, more! Give me more!" Riddick exclaimed wanting to taste Yui's sperm again.

"Hmm, you know, I've been thinking. Perhaps you need to try something new." remarked Yui slowing down before pulling out of Riddick altogether. "Plus your butt has been feeling a bit loose. Maybe you need something far far bigger."

Riddick looks at Yui, only to see two large creatures entering the room. The first one was a large, grey skinned Cyclops and the other was a green skinned orc. Both creatures were fully naked, and had their cocks out which were massive.

"This time I'm going to let these two gentlemen stuff you with fresh different sperm. You two, fuck him up."

The two creatures chuckled and made their way over to Riddick, the Cyclops placed his cock at the entrance and rams it deep inside Riddick, causing a large bulge to form. Riddick cried out in pain and pleasure only to have the orc stuff his mouth with his cock, and began to thrust his hips in and out.

Riddick's moan filled the whole room as these two beasts rammed their cocks in his ass and mouth. He was lucky that he wasn't torn apart from having their massive cocks in him.

' _Holy shit!_ ' Riddick exclaimed in his mind. Then his eyes nearly bugged out when he felt them exploding inside him, filling him up with so much sperm, his whole body was quickly filling up with their bestial seed.

"Hmm, wonder if I should let the minotaur have a turn next. Or maybe a large sperm whale." spoke Yui on the side.

**The END.**


	7. Chapter 7

Somewhere within the countryside of washington, Riddick was seen with a wheelbarrow full of feed, he rolls it over to a barn and walks inside. "Alright Bruce, time for dinner." Riddick called out.

A winnie sound was heard and behind a wooden door was a large Clydesdale. The Clydesdale has a pitch black mane and tail, chocolate brown coat and white around his hooves. The stallion was named Bruce, Riddick's family and friend.

Bruce snorts when he saw the red eyed teen stopping in front of him, and pours out the feed in a bowl in his stable.

Riddick smiles when he felt Bruce nudging him with his snout. Riddick had saved Bruce a few years ago, from almost dying from an illness. Had it not been for Riddick bringing a doctor to him, Bruce surely would have died that day. "I know boy, I see you." Riddick said when he felt the horse licking his face, and over his lips. He moved back from the tongue and chuckled before rubbing Bruce's mane.

Ever since Riddick had saved Bruce, the Clydesdale rarely left his side when they're out on the yard, he would always lay down beside the red eyed teen, and let him lean against his large body. Riddick himself enjoyed Bruce's company, he always cared for him however he could.

Then he slowly moved closer to Bruce's snout, and placed a kiss on the stallion's lips. For sometime now, whenever Riddick was around Bruce, he felt a little strange around the majestic stallion, it was then he realized he was falling for Bruce. He knew such a relationship was frowned in society, but he didn't care, as long as he's with Bruce he's happy with it.

Riddick felt Bruce's tongue against his lips, and opens them for him. He moaned when he felt the horse' tongue inside his mouth, his cock was growing hard from the taste of his tongue, making him very horny.

He slowly pulls away, leaving a string of saliva connecting between him and Bruce. "If only it were possible, then you and I would be together forever." He said while stroking Bruce's face. "I don't need anyone, only you Bruce."

The horse gave a soft neigh and rubbed his snout against Riddick's cheek. Then suddenly a portal appeared inside the barn, catching Riddick's attention and freaking Bruce out. Riddick quickly placed his hands on Bruce's snout, and gently rubbed it to calm him down.

Then they saw something flying out of the portal, a cloaked figure zoomed across the barn making Riddick and Bruce duck. The figure ricocheted around the barn before finally landing in front of them. The figure slowly rose up and stars shot out from behind it, and horns began to play.

Both Riddick and Bruce stared in awe, as little figures appeared around the cloaked figure, and marched around it playing drums and horns. When it stopped a small one stepped forward.

"Introducing the deity of madness and shippings himself, Yui!" The figure named Yui exclaimed and bowed to a non-existing audience.

"Wh-Who are you? And what are you?" Riddick questioned while slowly approaching the self-proclaimed deity. "Are you….really a deity?" He questioned before stretching his hand out to touch him, only for his hand to be smacked lightly from the being before him.

"Of course I am, who else could do stuff like that?"

Riddick looks back at Bruce, who only snorts at him, and turns back to Yui. "Did….you come here to…..grant a wish or something? Did you even HEAR my wish?" He asked him.

"Wish? What wish? Do I look like a genie? I've got more class then them, but if I wanted to I COULD grant a wish."

Riddick then rubs the back of his head before looking back at Bruce. "W-Well...you might think it sounds strange, if not downright disgusting. You see Bruce here behind me?" Riddick said while pointing at the stallion with his thumb. "I saved him a few years ago, and he and I became a family. Only thing is whenever I'm around him, I feel a little…..strange."

"How strange?"

Riddick felt his face turning red and his heart racing. "I think….I've fallen for my own horse." He said while hanging his head. "Just before you arrived, he and I….kissed each other. Even told him that if it were possible, he and I would be together forever."

"...and? What's the problem?"

Riddick's eyes widen themselves and stares at Yui in disbelief. "Y-You don't think that's sick and wrong? Me falling for a horse, much less a male horse?" He questioned Yui.

"Dude, I have fucked weirder stuff. Why I actually helped a cancerous mercenary fuck a yellow and pink pegasus who had the libido of ten jack rabbits. I have seen so much stuff I am not shocked anymore. You wanting to bone your horse is at the bottom of shocking kinks. If anything it's normal in my book."

Hearing this Riddick sighed in relief. "It's just….I'm human and he's an animal, even if it were possible I'd rather want him as an anthro, so he can hold me in his arms and hear him telling me how much he loves me, as I love him as well." Riddick said before rubbing Bruce's snout, who leaned closer to his face. "That's why I thought you heard my wish, you arriving here would only mean to grant wishes."

'Look pal, unlike genies I don't twist wishes, unless I feel like being a smartass, which is most of the time, so it wasn't your wish that made me come here. I was just sleeping and summoned a portal on accident. Speaking of which I can't believe you haven't passed out learning all this."

Riddick only gave Yui a dry stare. "This coming from the guy who didn't freak out about me, falling in love with my own horse."

"Again, helped mercenary fuck cartoon ponies, what don't you get?"

Riddick only shook his head. "Let's just say I'm not so easy to scare is all. Still, I know it may sound selfish of me but could you really….turn Bruce into an anthro?"

"Course I could."

Riddick raised a brow and tilts his head. "I take it there's a catch to this?" He asked.

"Of course, just because I could doesn't mean I will."

Riddick heaved out a sigh and hanged his head. "What is it you want? Whatever it is name it."

"Ok, one trillion dollars."

Riddick had a tick mark on his head and slams his fist on Yui's head. "You jackass! I don't have a trillion dollars!" He exclaimed loudly with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"OW!" Yui held his head with a frown. "Some way to ask for a favor, maybe I should just leave and grant someone else's wish if that's how you're gonna act."

"Ugh, how's about this. I let you stay here for as long as you want, you're free to have some food here as long as you don't eat all of it." Riddick said while crossing his arms.

"Fine, but I get to add a little something to making your pony have a humanoid body. Every time he feels jealous, his libido will skyrocket and he'll take you like a mare in heat." chuckled Yui darkly. "So anytime he feels envious of a boy or girl near you, he'll be ready to take you, no matter who's around."

"I don't plan on seeing anyone else, Bruce is the only one I'll ever need, but if he wants to rough me up, so be it." Riddick said already liking the idea of Bruce taking him.

"Glad to hear, but it's not up to you, it's in his eyes." chuckled Yui before moving to the horse. "Now just say ah."

The clydesdale opens his mouth as Yui suggested, then Yui tossed something in his mouth. Glowing cherry of some kind. When Bruce swallowed it, his whole body began to glow, blinding Riddick from the intense light. The light then vanished allowing Riddick to open his eyes, and gasp at what he saw.

It was Bruce, his beloved Clydesdale, only with a humanoid body this time, he was around 11 to 12 feet tall, his body brimming with hard, chiseled muscles and huge pecs, his cock was like a telephone pole, and his balls were like medicine balls. Bruce slowly opens his eyes to reveal his emerald green eyes and saw Riddick looking up at him, and smiled at the human.

"B-Bruce? Is that you?" Riddick asked amazed to see how beautiful and handsome the stallion had become.

"Yes, it's me Riddick." Bruce spoke. His voice was almost like an angel's, making Riddick's knees quiver from hearing it. The stallion walks over to the stunned human, picks him up and held him close to his frame. "Is it true? Did you really mean it that you want me, and no one else?"

Riddick slowly nodded. "Yes. I don't need anyone, only you Bruce."

This made Bruce's heart leap with joy and smiled at the human. "I'm glad to hear it." He said right before capturing Riddick in a kiss.

Riddick moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the stallion, running his fingers through his mane. ' _Oh, Bruce~_ ' He felt the stallion's hand rubbing his back, his cock was growing hard from the kiss, and felt the stallion groping his ass.

Bruce smirked into the kiss when he felt Riddick's cock poking him, and felt his own cock growing hard and reaching up to touch Riddick's ass.

As they were making out, Yui smirked at them with his arms crossed.

"Ah, young love."

Bruce then broke the kiss and pulled Riddick's shirt off, and pulling his pants off as well, leaving him completely naked as he is. The Clydesdale sets Riddick back on the ground, walks over to a large hay pile and sat down on it, spreading his legs out with his cock facing the red eyed teen. Bruce gestures his head over to his cock, urging Riddick to love on it before he rams it in the human's ass.

Riddick smiled and walks over to the large horse, he got on his knees and buries his face into Bruce's massive balls, feeling the warmth from them.

"That's it Riddick, enjoy them as much as you want." Bruce said while rubbing the teen's head. The stallion looks back at Yui. "You gonna stay and enjoy the show? Or no?" He asked while feeling Riddick licking his balls.

"Aw what's the matter? The big horsey self conscious?" he teased while floating on his side.

Bruce only shook his head. "No, just thought you'd go and try raiding the kitchen since that was part of the deal Riddick here made with you."

As they talked, Riddick ran his tongue all over the stallion's cock, staring from the base and sliding it up and down the shaft. Bruce's cock was almost as wide as he is, if not wider, he wraps his arms around it and rubs himself against it, while reaching the tip and placing kisses on it.

"This would be hotter if he covered your dick in lipstick marks. Lord knows you have tons of space for it." Yui then snaps his fingers and suddenly a lipstick dispenser appeared in his hand.

Bruce rose a brow when the dispenser floated itself over to him, and reveals to be a bright red lipstick. Smiling the stallion grabs it and taps Riddick's head catching his attention.

Riddick sees the lipstick before him, getting the hint he takes it from Bruce and applies it on his lips. Once he was finished he smacked his lips a few times, and then started kissing the stallion's cock again, leaving behind red lip markings on the meaty shaft.

"Looks like you were right, it is hotter when he has lipstick on." Bruce grinned.

Riddick then engulfs his cock as best as he could, feeling it stretching his jaw so wide it was starting to ache, the stallion moaned when the red eyed teen started bobbing his head over his cock, he placed his hand over the human's head and kept it there as he was enjoying Riddick's blowjob.

"That's it boy, suck on my cock like you mean it." Bruce smirked.

Riddick started sucking harder and faster on Bruce's cock, having gotten used to the pain in his jaw, he knew that if it hurt his jaw like that, imagine how hard it would be to shove his cock in his ass.

"Man, I wonder if he's had dreams of this." questioned Yui.

"Oh, he has. Everytime he comes in here to bring food, he would often tell me about the amazing dreams he's had of me." Bruce said before feeling his cock twitching and pulls Riddick off. "How about instead of your mouth, we do it in your ass?"

Riddick only smiled before placing his red lips on Bruce's lips. The stallion picks up Riddick as the red eyed teen held onto him, still locking lips with him. Bruce then gently places him on top of his cock and slow pushes him downward.

' _Hooollllyyyy ssshhhiiiitttt!_ ' Riddick moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, his insides were being painfully stretched out by Bruce's monster cock, it really felt like he was trying to push a whole metal pole in his ass!

"Go ahead and get rough with him, I doubt he'd mind."

Bruce could feel his cock being squeezed by Riddick's insides, he felt so damn tight he thought his cock would be torn off from him! By the time the stallion pushed the red eyed teen down on his cock, a large bulge was seen forming under Riddick's belly, which fortunately didn't get torn apart. Bruce then proceeded to thrust his cock in and out of Riddick, causing the bulge to shrink and grow as he pulls his cock out.

Riddick broke the kiss and moaned loudly, he held his head back and arcing himself as his beloved stallion was rutting his ass and gaining speed. "Oh, Bruce! Your cock, it feels so good!" Riddick breathed out.

"And you feel so damn good, Riddick! Your insides are squeezing my so tight, I might need to lubricate them with fluids." Bruce grunts as he held the human by his hips and started thrusting harder and harder now. The Clydesdale then rolls himself around, and placed Riddick on the hay pile, with him above the human.

"Just imagine if he had two." Yui whispered in his ear.

"You mean, another stallion like me?" Bruce asked as he continued thrusting his cock. "Then by all means, bring in another stallion!"

As soon as Bruce said that, a light suddenly flashed inside the barn which was ignored by Riddick who was too busy drowning in pleasure, and as the light faded another stallion was seen in the barn.

It was another Clydesdale like Bruce, with the same build and everything, only difference is that he has a mix of milky white and chocolate brown coat, with a white mane, tail and fur on his hooves. His eyes were chestnut brown when he opened them and smiled when he saw Bruce rutting Riddick.

"I at first meant dicks, but two stallions works too. What are you waiting for big guy? Show this puny human what you can do with your dick."

"Oh I plan on giving this human a ride, he'll never forget." The stallion said before walking over to Bruce and kneeled beside him and looking down at Riddick. "Hey there handsome, name's Clark, and like Brucey here I'm gonna give you the time of your life." Clark said before claiming Riddick's lips, and thrusting his tongue in his mouth.

Bruce smirked when Clark was making out with Riddick, and started jackhammering himself in Riddick's ass, earning himself louder moans from the human, as he sprayed his seed all over himself, and his fellow Clydesdale.

This went on for a few minutes, until Bruce finally explodes inside Riddick, filling the human up with his seed it caused his belly to bloated from the overwhelming amount of sperm from the stallion.

Riddick moaned very loudly into the kiss, then he felt something coming from his throat and spews it out into the kiss, flooding Clarks mouth with some of the excess sperm from Bruce, which Clark didn't seemed to mind and started sucking up the sperm from the human's mouth.

When it was over Bruce slowly pulls his cock out, and saw Riddick's ass closing itself up, preventing his seed from escaping.

Clark licked around the red eyed teen's mouth for a few seconds, and pulls away leaving a string of saliva and sperm between them. The Clydesdale swirls the sperm around his mouth, and swallows it before letting out a sigh. "Now, are you ready for me, handsome?" He asked while revealing his hardened cock at the human.

Riddick slowly nodded and prepared himself for another rutting session with Clark.

(5 months later)

Five whole months had passed since Riddick met Yui, when Yui had arrived that day he made a deal with him that if he were to turn his Clydesdale, Bruce, into an anthro he would stay in his house for a long as he pleased. With the deal made, Yui had turned Bruce into an anthro and confessed his feelings to the stallion.

When they rutted for the first time, Yui had brought forth another Clydesdale, due to Bruce's request and misunderstood the deity. With Clark the second stallion in their group, things were very interesting around the house. This is what's become of them now.

It was winter time in washington, but it didn't matter, for inside the house which was remodeled to be bigger, Riddick was seen bouncing on Clark's cock, while Bruce was feeding him his cock.

"That's right boy, suck on it like the slut you are." Bruce said.

"Say you know where Yui went? Haven't seen him in a week." Clark grunted as he started picking up speed with his movements.

"Not sure, said he had some things to do."

Then a familiar portal appeared in the living room, and Yui flys through it and landed gracefully before the threesome. "Speak of the devil and you shall receive!"

"Yui! Just where were you partner? You've been gone for less than a week." Clark said before he shoots his seed into Riddick's ass, and Bruce spraying his seed all over the human. "You've missed out on all the fun we had with Riddick here." He pats Riddick on the head, enjoying his blissful smile and flustered face.

"So, what were you doing while you were gone?" Bruce asked while cleaning his cock. "There some kind of surprise for us, or taking care of things with your family?"

"Family, any foals from this slut?" he teased.

Bruce smirked and walks into another room, and brings out a bundled up blanket, revealing a small baby foal in his arms. "Surprisingly, yeah. We got a foal out of him." Bruce smiles while gently stroking the baby's nose.

"That there is little Jimmy, Riddick just gave birth to him sometime after you left." Clark said before patting the human's belly. "And we're hoping for another foal to add to the family."

Riddick smiled when Bruce handed his son over to him, Riddick gently kisses the baby's snout and lets him suckle on his tit.

"Huh, I was kidding, guess my magic actually made your sperm potent enough to make life. Who knew?"

**The END.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter of Kinky Riddick, the real twist here is it won't be featuring Yui, but an OC of mine called Orbious, you'll be seeing him in future chapters later on and you'll see both Yui and Orbious together in some chapters.

Inside a large cabin within a forest in the middle of winter, Riddick Rexton was seen inside the living room near a fireplace and reading a magazine about pregnant women, for some wild reason he couldn't take his mind off of the idea of feeling life growing inside one's own being, for as long as he can remember pregnancy has always been on his mind and he couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

Then he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs, he looked up from his magazine and hid it away before his roommate came down. Finally coming into view, was Riddick's roommate however the clothing he wore was nothing one would call 'decent'. The person was a rather young and beautiful looking man with a feminine looking face, clear blue eyes and curly long blonde hair. As for his choice of clothing, he wore open tank top on the front with a thong that exposes his ass and front while having a white feathered boa around his shoulders, gold circular crown with matching high heels.

This man's name was Orbious, a primordial deity from another realm. You see a week ago during a snow storm, Riddick was about to head for bed when he heard something landing on the stair of the front porch of his home. He went out and found Orbious, unconscious but alive, so he brought him in his cabin and helped him regain his health. When Orbious came around he revealed himself to Riddick of being a deity of pleasure, beauty and desire.

Of course Riddick only dismissed his claims, so Orbious showed him his powers by changing his appearance from a feminine looking man, to a beautiful bombshell woman, to a dickgirl anthro fox and even causing his own pecs to grow. It was from that moment Riddick decided to take Orbious' words to heart, and with him stuck in his home he chose to let him bunk with him until he felt ready to leave. It had been a rather odd week for the red eyed teen, but as long as the girly deity didn't do anything stupid he was fine.

Orbious had let out a yawn and arching his back, causing his cock and balls to bounce in his ball bra, which made Riddick's heart almost skipping a beat. "Morning Riddick." Orbious greeted his host and moving around the couch and sitting down on it. "How are you in this fine morning?" He asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Fine as always, just surprised to see you up." He simply said while trying not to stair at his pecs.

"What can I say? I do enjoy my beauty sleep." Orbious said with a chuckle. Then he noticed the boy's eyes moving ever so slightly downward and quickly going back up, the deity smirked when he knew what Riddick was looking at. "See something you like?" He teased while cupping his pecs.

This made Riddick turn his head with a grunt, a small blush forming on his face. Orbious giggled at his reaction. ' _How cute._ ' "Was it my chest that caught your eye? Or was it THIS bad boy?" He said while flaunting his cock at Riddick.

Riddick only blushed again and still kept his gaze away from the deity.

"There's no need to be shy Riddick, it doesn't matter whether you're a man or a woman, such trivial things like that are nothing to me." Orbious said before getting up from the couch and walking over to his host, swaying his hips at him. Riddick fully turned his gaze at Orbious, who stood before him and straddled his lap, grinding himself on the teen. "And besides, you're a rather handsome mortal, I wouldn't mind making love with you any day of the week." He purred while bringing Riddick's face and burying it in his pecs, which grew enough to be in between them.

Riddick mumbled in between Orbious' pecs which made the deity giggle, he could feel the teen's cock slowly growing under him and grind himself even further against the boy's lap. Then he noticed something in the crack of the couch. "What's this?" He said before grabbing it and pulling it out. Riddick heard this and froze in the deity's embrace. ' _Oh no!_ '

Orbious chuckled when he was looking through the magazine, seeing many pregnant women in various poses. "Well now, what a surprise. Seems my stoic host has a naughty streak, eh?" Orbious said while turning back to the teen who looked up from his pecs. "I must say, that's very hot for you to be looking into pregnant women."

Riddick quickly pulled himself free from the deity's pecs, and blushed up a storm. "I-It's not like that, it's..." Riddick found himself cut off by Orbious who placed a finger on his lips.

"There's no need to explain, I AM a deity of desire and pleasure after all, I can simply peak inside your mind and see your deepest desire." Orbious explained before placing his hand on Riddick's head and began to look inside. Once he finished he pulls his hand away and smiles at the blushing teen. "My, my how very interesting." He said with a smile. "You've often wondered what it's like to feel life growing inside you, ever since you were a child, eh?"

Riddick only lowered his head to hide his blushing face, then he felt Orbious slowly lifting his head, smiling softly at him. "There's nothing wrong with that, you were just curious as any mortal should be, but I am rather surprised that YOU want a child as you are, right?" He questioned.

The red eyed teen slowly nodded unable to say anything, Orbious smiled and moved his face closer to his. "If you wanted a child, all you had to do was ask." He said right before capturing Riddick in a kiss. Riddick let out a muffled yelp when the deity placed his lips on his, he felt himself being pushed by Orbious til he was lying on the couch with the deity above him. Orbious moaned into the kiss running his fingers through Riddick's hair, and rubbing his body against his. The deity broke the kiss and smiled at Riddick's flustered face. "I'd be more than happy to give you a child if you like, Riddick. Of course if you want MY child." He said with a saucy smirk.

"Y-You really help me get p-pregnant?" Riddick stuttered at the deity's offer.

Orbious nodded with his smile still plastered on his lips.

Riddick gave it some thought at first, unsure whether or not to take Orbious' offer, but after careful consideration he made his decision. "Go ahead. Give me your child." He said in a soft tone.

This made Orbious overjoyed to hear Riddick's choice. "I'm glade to hear it. If anything I was looking for a good wife, so I think you'll be a perfect wife and mother." Orbious said before snapping his fingers and all of Riddick's clothes had vanished. Riddick felt his heart race when he saw his cock hardening and felt Orbious gently grabbing it. The deity smirked as his cock grew hard as well, he then saw down on the couch and spread his legs apart. "Before I give you my children, you must first taste me." He said while waving his cock at Riddick.

Riddick slowly gulped and got on his knees and faced the deity's cock. He looked up at Orbious who only smiled and nodded to encourage him, the red eyed teen took a deep breath gently grabbed the cock which felt firm yet soft in his grasp. He slowly moved his face closer and gave the head a small peck. "Don't be shy it won't bite, just show it some love." Orbious said when he felt the teen's lips touching the tip of his cock. Riddick then gave a tender lick on the head, finding it rather salty yet sweet tasting, he then engulfed the meaty rod in his mouth and slowly rolled his tongue around it, getting accustomed to the taste of another man's cock.

Orbious hummed in delight, feeling the teen slowly bobbing his head on his cock and gently ran his hand through his hair. "That's it my dear. Once you taste my seed, then I will claim your virginity. I'm sure you'll make a good wife for me." Orbious smirked before grabbing Riddick's head and thrusting his cock in the teen's mouth.

Riddick moaned and grunted through his nose as the deity was shoving his cock in his mouth, he could feel it growing almost reaching the back of his throat, his cock was flailing from his movement and was leaking on its own. ' _Holy shit! I never would've imagine a cock would taste like this!_ ' He mentally exclaimed.

"I think you've tasted my cock long enough, here's your reward!" Orbious said before he grunted loudly and held Riddick close to his cock, as he erupted inside his mouth. Riddick moaned loudly when a wave of the deity's seed came rushing into his mouth and down his throat. The red eyed teen had to swallow every drop of the hot love juice otherwise he'd suffocate. The taste of his seed was unlike anything he ever tasted, it was thick yet creamy with a vanilla flavor in the mix.

He slowly pulled off the dick and panted with some sperm dripping down his chin.

Riddick slowly pulls away from his cock, sits down on the carpet and swirls the sperm around his mouth. He swallows the rest of it and lets out a much needed sigh.

"Did you enjoy my seed, my future wife?" Orbious asked with a smile.

The red eyed teen only nodded, unable to speak a word on how wonderful the taste was. Orbious then motion Riddick to turn around, he did so while getting on all fours and presenting his ass at the deity.

Orbious got on his knees and gripped Riddick's ass cheeks which made him moaned from his touch. "Heh, such a cute butt you have. Nice and soft." He said while rolling them in his palms. Then he drove his face in between the cheeks and licked the entrance to his ass. Riddick yelped when he felt the deity's tongue teasingly running across his anus, getting it all wet with his saliva. Orbious then pulls away from his ass, grabbed his cock and aligns it with the entrance. "Are you ready my dear?" He questioned.

Riddick slowly nodded and braced himself.

The deity slowly pushed his cock into his ass, and easily buries it in him, Riddick moaned when he felt Orbious' cock being pushed inside his ass and felt it wriggling around like a worm. Orbious willed his cock to move around inside of Riddick, pleasuring the mortal while feeling his insides squeezing his cock. "Ah, such a tight little ass you have Riddick. If I'd known about this, I would've claimed it long ago." He said while kneading the teen's ass cheeks.

"Gah! Are….are you making your dick, slithering around inside me?" Riddick questioned before gasping when he felt it coiling around inside.

"Of course, I need to feel every inch of your snug butt." He said with a smirk. Then his hands on Riddick's cheeks started glowing, the red eyed teen gasped when he felt a sudden rush coursing through his body, looked over his shoulder and to his surprise he saw his ass starting to grow beneath Orbious' hands, and his hips were widening themselves. "Don't worry, since you'll be the mother of my children you should have childbearing hips, not only can I alter myself I can do the same to you." He explained while caressing his now big ass cheeks, which were nice and soft like silk.

Riddick moaned from the rubbing with the dick pressing against his prostate. He felt it somehow vibrating inside him, sending shivers all over his body. The deity then slowly pulls himself out of Riddick's ass and goes back in again, all the while rubbing the teen's nice and plump ass. Orbious smiles when he heard Riddick giving low and soft moans when he slowly thrusts his cock inside him, gently rubbing and kneading his ass cheeks and vibrating his cock inside the young mortal. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be birthing my children for all eternity." He said before picking up Riddick and bouncing him on his lap.

The red eyed teen gasped when he felt himself being lifted up by Orbious, his back against the deity's chest and his cock bobbing up and down. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" He moaned and saw the deity's hands on his nipples, they glowed briefly and then he begins to tug on them, which made him yelp as they were now sensitive and became more erect than before.

"Does that feel good, my dear?" Orbious asked while twisting his nipples.

"Ah! Y-Yes!" Riddick moaned when he felt his nipples being rolled in his fingers.

The deity chuckled and brought his hand up to Riddick's face, before moving him closer and capturing him in a kiss. They moaned in unison as their tongue rolled and played with each other, the deity's cock continued to move around inside Riddick as he thrusts his hips even faster.

Orbious then pulls from the kiss, left his tongue out to Riddick and to the teen's surprise he saw the deity's tongue changing into another cock! The deity chuckled at the teen's stunned face and moves his cock-tongue close to his mouth. Riddick opens his mouth and eagerly welcomes it, he engulfed the cock-tongue and felt it slithering down his throat, moaning loudly enough to send vibrations to Orbious.

' _I'm being stuffed with two dicks!_ ' He mentally exclaimed and yet it didn't bother him at all.

As one both of Orbious' cocks thrust themselves faster and harder, Riddick felt his mind slowly going blank as he was being stuffed on both ends, then one of Orbious' fingers suddenly stretched itself and went for his left nipple, it wiggled itself against it before piercing through the nub. Riddick let out a muffled yelp when his left nipple was pierced by Orbious' finger, then he felt another going into his right nipple, and lastly two of the deity's pinkies stretched down and rammed themselves into his cock.

' _He's fingering my nipples and dick now! I'm going crazy!_ '

Orbious chuckled when he saw Riddick's eyes rolling to the back of his head, just seeing his flustered face made him even more hornier than usual and rapidly thrust his cocks and tendrils faster, earning himself a loud and musical moan from his future wife. "That's right my dear, enjoy it as much as you want. Not only will I give you children, but I will give you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams~" Orbious said without even moving his jaw.

Then having thinking that he's been patient enough, Orbious decided to give him what he wants. "Get ready my dear, here's your reward!" With that as one the deity's cocks and tendrils exploded, flooding the young mortal with a tsunami of his seed.

' _Oooh shiiiit!_ ' Riddick moaned loudly as his belly was expanding from all the seed from his mouth and ass, while his pecs were filling up along with his balls. Orbious smiled brightly upon seeing the expanding flesh from the young mortal, he kept pumping him full of his seed until he finally stopped.

He slowly slid his tongue dick out of the mouth with Riddick coughing up sperm with a glazed expression. "How was that? Did you enjoy being stuffed with my seed?" He questioned him while slowly pulling his fingers out of his now bloated boobs, and gently caressing them.

Riddick was panting slowly and stares at his cum filled moobs. "S-So much….so much sperm….but it feels so good, and warm." He said in a low and dazed voice. He moaned when the fingers in his cock were pulled out and to his surprise, the seed didn't escape from his nipples or his cock. Orbious then slowly pulls him off his lap and willed his cock back to normal, and gently places the cum filled teen on the couch and sitting beside him.

"Now that you've experienced heaven, are you ready to become my wife?" He asked while stroking his belly.

"...Yes. I'm ready. Make me your wife and mother to your children." Riddick said with a small smile and his arms stretched out to Orbious.

"That's the spirit." He said before capturing Riddick in another kiss which he eagerly returned.

(100 years later)

A full century had passed since that fateful meeting between Riddick, the young red eyed mortal, and Orbious the deity of pleasure, beauty and desire. After seeing into Riddick's mind and finding his desire, Orbious had granted him the very thing he wanted; to have a child of his own. And in doing so had agreed to become Orbious' wife and mother to his children, this is what has become of him now.

Inside a golden celestial room with an open wall leading to a canopy, a large tub with a statue of a woman holding a pot pouring water, sitting on a large and luxurious bed was Riddick himself with a massively large and heavily pregnant belly. Riddick, the now wife of Orbious had been giving birth to countless of the deity's children for years, each one looking a lot like their father while some look like him, and he loved his babies with all his heart and soul.

He was sleeping right now with a smile on his face. Then he felt a hand caressing his belly and slowly opens his eyes, there on the bed and rubbing his belly was one of his many children, a young boy around 16 years of age, with his father's face and hair style, but with his red eyes and hair color in the mix. "Hello, Jordan." He greeted his son with a smile.

The young man turned to his mother and smiled lovingly. "Morning, mother." He greeted back. Then he went over and captured his mother in a kiss, which he returned back at his son.

Riddick broke the kiss and ran his fingers through Jordan's hair. "Where's your father?" He asked.

"He's with the others."

"Is he fucking with them as usual?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Even though they're his children Orbious had no problem with wanting to bang his own children, even Riddick allowed them to bang him as well.

"Uh huh, they're in an orgy." Jordan said with a smile.

"Then what're you doing here? I'd thought you'd be with them." Riddick said while leaning on his elbow.

"I know but I was wondering, if I can maybe spend some time with you?" Jordan said with a small blush and twiddling his thumbs.

Riddick only smiled, remembering how shy Jordan can be at times. He reached down and grabbed his son's cock making him yelp. "If you want to, you're gonna have to give me my morning drink." He said while stroking his son's cock.

Jordan moaned at his mother's touch and moved his cock closer to his lips.

Riddick then engulfed his son's cock and felt a rush of his seed flowing into his mouth. "Mmmm." Riddick moaned and caressed Jordan's butt cheeks.

"Ah, mama!" Jordan moaned from his mother rubbing his bottom. After a minute he pulls his cock out of Riddick's mouth and sighed before going around the front, crawling on the bed and spreading his mother's legs apart from under his belly. "Are you ready mama?" He asked with his cock lengthening itself.

Riddick smiles at his son and nods. "Yes, go ahead my baby. And let me have your children.

**The End.**


	9. Chapter 9

Inside a house in the middle of the woods, lived a young man around 18 years of age with a lean built body and a fine skin tone, he had abyssal black hair with reddish tint and spiked upward in the style of fire, with the right side of his face covered by the bangs of his hair, and his eyes were a shade of red, almost like blood.

His name is Riddick S. Rexton.

Riddick was seen sitting in the living room reading a book as it was raining outside. As he flipped the page he heard a huge rumble of thunder followed by lightning. Then all of a sudden something appeared in the living room.

"Huh?" He uttered when he saw a shower of little twinkling stars suddenly appearing before him. Then a bright light erupted from them which blinded him, he shielded his eyes as the living room was filled with light. The light then fades away, giving Riddick a chance to rub his eyes and opens them, and what he saw made him raise a brow. Standing there in the room was what looked like a figure who was draped in an entirely black cloak without a face behind seen under the hood. The being had a lean but well built body and appeared to be taller than a full grown man, almost reaching the ceiling above him.

"Greetings tiny mortal!" he boomed out.

Riddick almost flinched from the being's voice but still held his ground. "W-Who or what are you?" He asked.

"I am Yui, primordial god of shipping and madness, at your service." The being Yui proclaimed as he bent down on his knee to meet the young red eyed teen face to face. Yui looked over Riddick from top to bottom, finding the young man to be very easy on the eyes and looked rather handsome to the god. "Hmm, you're smaller than expected. Seems I ended up on an Earth that's smaller than what I'm use to. Hold on." Yui's body was bathed in light and started shrink himself before Riddick's eyes, the light around Yui had faded and he was now a couple of inches taller than a full grown man. "That's better." He said while looking down at the teen who's now up to where his pecs meets his belly.

"Now then, as for why I'm here? I decided to pick a random dimension for fun, provided it wasn't just an empty spot, and low and behold, here I am! Who are you though?"

"...My name's Riddick, Riddick S. Rexton." He introduced to the deity.

Yui tilts his head and slowly walks around the young teen, like a wolf stalking prey. Riddick just stood there confused as to why he's circling him and then felt Yui getting a little too close to him when he felt the deity pressing his body behind his back.

"Hmm, just out of curiosity, but how old are you?"

"18, why?" He asked feeling a bit weirded out by how close he is.

"I like to know if the legal age is the same here like on several earths." He replied bluntly. "For some worlds it's very young, and for others it's very old. Which means this Earth is just like so many."

"The legal age for what exactly?" Riddick questioned until he felt Yui placing his hand on his crotch.

"Fucking of course." he grinned while giving the spot a squeeze making Riddick jump with a yelp. "I wasn't talking about drinking that's for sure."

Riddick managed to get away from Yui, he stood before the deity wide eyed over the fact that he was being grouped by another male, never in his life had he thought of finding himself a girlfriend before never mind being gay!

"W-Why did you do that?!" He exclaimed until he backed away from Yui who walked over to him and fell on his couch.

"To get a feel for the goods of course. After all, I'm not someone to be subtle." he remarked with a chuckle while floating up into the air and crossed his legs. "Now don't be shy, stand up now."

Riddick was reluctant at first, still unsure of what he was planning but slowly stood up while keeping an eye on the deity.

Yui snapped his fingers before Riddick glowed and started to float up. "Just relax, I want a closer look."

Riddick felt himself being pulled closer to the deity who placed a hand on his cheek, and tenderly stroked it with his thumb, he flinched when he felt his other hand slithering under his shirt and rubbed itself on his body. Yui loved what he felt, while his body wasn't as built like his, the young mortal's body still felt nice and smooth.

"You know what's the downside to being a deity? You spend so much time doing whatever that you forget to enjoy it with someone else. Sure I've been around the block and fucked men, women, animals, pretty much anything I like, but I've never found something permanent. Care to know why?"

"W-Why's that?" Riddick asked as he felt the deity running his hand on his body before moving up to his nipple and started tweaking it, which made his face turn into a healthy shade of pink.

"Because I'm picky." he chuckled while raising a hand up. "But you've got natural looks to you, so good that I think I'll give them a tweak to make them perfect. How do you feel about slimming down?" He snapped his fingers and all of Riddick's clothes were shredded to bits, the red eyed teen yelped when he saw his clothes getting shredded but felt Yui grabbing him by the chin, and then captured him in a kiss. Riddick felt his heart skipping a beat when he felt the deity's tongue slithering inside his mouth and bringing him closer to his well toned body.

Yui moved a hand against Riddick's stomach before it glowed along with the boy's body along with a tingling sensation.

Riddick let out a muffled groan when he felt his body getting goosebumps, and suddenly felt his body heating up.

"Hmm, let's see. Let's slim down those arms and make that butt a little bubbly."

Riddick felt something racing into his arms and to his surprise they were becoming slimmer, and almost thin, he felt his butt suddenly becoming hot and inflating like balloons.

"Not too big though, wouldn't want to make the booty massive." chuckled Yui while Riddick felt his face tingling. "Let's clean off some grime on the face, there's nothing really gonna change, I just figured it would make your face shine since I'm doing this."

Riddick felt his face becoming smoother, any dirt and grime was washed away and to his surprise became a tad feminine.

Yui floated back and clapped his hands before Riddick was put down. "There we go, take a look in the mirror."

Yui created a mirror out of thin air and presented it to Riddick, who saw himself and felt his eyes going wide.

"W-What'd you do to me?!" He exclaimed while looking at his face, his arms and feeling his bubble butt

"I made you an authentic trap, or sissy, either word works." chuckled Yui with a wide grin. "One thing that drives me nuts is a guy who looks cuter than a girl."

"B-But why me?" Riddick stuttered while he may be panicking on the outside, however what he didn't realize is that it was slowly turning him on, especially since he's been buying gay comics in secret and didn't even know why he buys them but can't seem to get his mind off of them.

"Simple, because I've decided. I'm gonna get myself a bride, a wife, fuck buddy, slut, and that's you cutie." chuckled Yui while waving his hand as the lights seemed to dim down.

Riddick was stunned by his words and before he could protest, he found himself being pushed by Yui on his couch and felt him kissing him once again. The red eyed teen felt the deity pushing his body against his naked frame and felt his hands rubbing his ass cheeks like he was kneading dough.

' _Mmm, nice and soft._ ' thought Yui while giving one cheek a pinch.

Riddick tried to push the deity off of him but found that he couldn't due to him being held by his strength.

Yui broke the kiss and chuckled seeing Riddick blushing. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I take your first kiss?"

"T-That was the second time! And why me of all people? I'm not even gay!" Riddick exclaimed in denial.

"Oh really?" Yui raised an eyebrow, even if Riddick couldn't see, before reaching down and grasped his hard on. "Because this little guy says otherwise."

"Ah!" Riddick yelped when he felt Yui grabbing his cock and pumped it in his hand. He gritted his teeth and writhed under his body, trying to not let him succumb to the pleasure.

"Who knew you'd get turned on by a kiss and having your body turned into a sissy's."

"S-S-Shut up!"

"Why I could probably pump you full of enough aphrodisiac to turn you into a common whore just by poking your nipples if you prefer."

This made Riddick's eyes snap open to what he heard. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"I have the power to." chuckled Yui while pulling his hand away and backed up from Riddick with his form flickering. "But I think I'll do it the old fashion way and make you beg for more purely on your own."

Riddick scowled at the idea. "No way, no how am I gonna be begging like a dog!" He exclaimed.

"That's what they all say." he whispered to the readers before his cloak fluttered around and let out a groan with the whole house going pitch dark with just the two of them in the empty void.

Riddick gawked at the empty void as he looked all around himself before turning to Yui. "Just where the hell did you take me?"

"Oh we're just in a pocket dimension still inside your home, but in here, I can cut loose and show you all sorts of kinky stuff to make you howl like a bitch."

Riddick slowly back away from Yui and tried to run only to find himself caught by a much bigger hand of Yui, when he turned he saw him a lot bigger now that they're in this pocket dimension.

"Ah ah ah, wrong." he wagged his finger before vanishing and leaving the smaller version of Yui behind Riddick who turned and saw slimy purple tentacles burst out from his form.

Riddick cried out when the tendrils latched onto him by grabbing his arms and legs, and held them apart while being above the smaller Yui.

"There we go." chuckled the deity with two of the tentacles moving over to Riddick's chest and opened up with what looked like tongues sticking out of them.

Riddick then spotted a third tendril that took on the form of a mouth with lips and then crashed into his lips, while the other two tendrils shot forwards and latched onto his nipples which made him let out a muffled yell in the mouthy tendril as he sucked on his tongue

"See? I'll make sure you feel good everywhere." laughed Yui with one tentacle moving over that seemed to have two glowing eyes and opened up like a snake mouth which moved down and rubbed around the underside of his dick and against his balls. "My little snake here seems to want a taste too."

The slimy snake opens its mouth with a hiss and engulfed the red eyed teen's cock, which he yelled into the kiss from the mouthy tendril. He struggled to break free from his bondage but the tendrils still held on and the mouthy tendril's tongue went further down his throat and wiggled inside his neck, making it bulge from its movement.

The slimy snake held on to the dick tightly while Yui walked around Riddick and used his tentacles to move him forward with his ass out and reached down before spreading the cheeks.

Riddick yelped when he felt his ass cheeks getting spread apart and flinched when he felt something went against the anus, which happens to be Yui's tongue.

"Mmm, your cute little ass is perfect for grabbing, and do I even need to talk about your asshole seems to be twitching? You're enjoying this more and more, aren't you?"

Riddick only shook his head since he couldn't speak but groaned when he felt something being inserted into his ass.

Yui slid his tongue in to try and lick around inside while squeezing the ass at the same time while the snake tentacle on Riddick's dick started to bob its head while the ones on his nipples licked and tugged on the nubs which were growing hard.

Riddick moaned louder and louder as he was assaulted by all sides and the tongue in his mouth thrusting in and out in his throat, then he noticed a bulge forming inside the tendril and coming his way. And before he knew it he felt something entering his mouth and being pushed down his throat.

Yui slowly pulled his tongue out and chuckled. "Oopsie, guess I gave you a little something so soon. Sorry, when I unwind I tend to lose myself. Hope you're not allergic to eggs."

Riddick felt egg after egg after egg entering him, forcing him to swallow them as his belly was growing from the many number of eggs. Yui chuckled and placed his hand on the expanding belly, and gave it a tender tap and stroked it.

"Relax, I won't fill you up with too many of them. Just enough." he smirked while moving his hand down and started to use it to push into the snug anus.

Riddick moaned when he felt his hand shoving into his anus, the tendril in his mouth kept pumping him full of eggs until finally it stopped, leaving him full of a hundred eggs in his belly.

"Man, even after my tongue your ass is still nice and hard." smiled Yui before seeing Riddick arch his back with the snake tentacle bobbing faster. "Oh? Are you about to cum? Go ahead and let our all your messy sissy sperm in the snake."

Riddick was losing it and exploded inside the snakes mouth, it swallowed every single drop of his seed as it kept pumping inside its mouth. Then Riddick felt a salty and tangy taste entering his mouth and realized it was his sperm being flooded into his mouth.

"Hope you can take it as well as dishing it out. After all, you'll be tasting my sperm directly eventually."

Once Riddick had finished cumming, the snake removes itself from his cock as did the mouthy tendril which allowed Riddick to cough and pant heavily as a drop of sperm fell from his mouth. Then he felt his arms being pulled back, and shifted so that he was sitting up right with his legs raised and bent and spread apart.

"Now, time to really try out your ass." smirked Yui grabbing the legs as a large dick rose up from his groin with Riddick seeing it, the large dick being covered in bumps and resembling a horse's.

Before he could protest, Yui had grabbed his legs and rammed his cock into his ass. Riddick let out a cry of pain as he threw his head back while the tendrils on his nipples kept suckling on him.

"Ooooh, yeah. Nothing beats a snug ass from a sissy." Yui smirked while rubbing the young teen's egg filled belly.

Riddick moaned louder and louder with each thrust from the deity's cock, it felt like he was forcing a tree right up his ass, and threaten to tear him in half.

"Go on my little sissy bride, tell me how my dick feels." he reached down to rub Riddick's dick while grinding his balls against the ass.

"P-PULL IT OUT! PULL IT OUT PLEASE!" Riddick cried out.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know, sounds to me like you just need adjustment." he remarked before his dick started to shrink down inside Riddick.

Riddick felt the cock inside him shrinking down much to his relief, but that still didn't help with how rough Yui was with his thrusting his hips.

"Come on now, tighten your ass up around my dick and let me hear how you moan."

Riddick was gasping from the deity plowing his cock in his ass, the tendrils kept suckling on his nipples and his cock flailing back and forth, then his eyes became even wider than humanly possible when he felt something crawling and wiggling around in his belly, he looked down and saw when looked like tendrils moving under his skin!

"Ooh, you got tighter, seems like someone's taking to my dick much better."

Riddick shivered when the tendrils writhed inside him, messing around and wiggling like worms before spreading across his body. He felt four tendrils slithering to his ass cheeks and started to caress them, then he felt them slithering under his chest and slithered under his nipples.

Yui blinked seeing Riddick moving oddly in his grip. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"T-T-The eggs...t-they hatched! AH!" Riddick yelped when he felt his nipples bulging. The two tendrils that were suckling from him pulled themselves off and to the deity's surprise and awe, two purple slimy tendril came out of the nipples and wiggled in the air.

"Damn, I must have really lost it. Usually the eggs I make can stay like that much longer."

The two tendrils then slithered out from Riddick's nipples only for two more to follow them and two more as well. Then he yelped when he felts his cock twitching violently until it bulged when another tendril slithered out from it. He moaned loudly from the tentacles coming out of him, then he felt something crawling upward which silenced his moan, he closed his mouth when his throat bugled and his mouth was forced open when another tendril rose from his throat.

"Damn, the little guys are eager to get out."Yui smirked as he continued thrusting his hips as the tendrils were slithering out of their host, who was moaning loudly from his body feeling too much pleasure, finally just about all the tendrils had left him and regained his flat belly once more. "How did it feel to give birth already?"

Riddick couldn't answer as he was panting heavily from the birthing process, his eyes were nearly rolled to the back of his head, Yui then grabbed him by his head and captured him in another kiss.

' _Seems it may have made things easier for me._ '

Riddick moaned into the kiss, unable to fight back due to him giving birth to hundreds of tendrils and his mind slowly turning to mush.

Yui pushed his dick in deeper to where it poked Riddick's prostate, making the boy moan with his dick getting rigid right away the more the spot was hit as Yui reached around and started pinching the nipples.

Riddick moaned loudly into the kiss as his aching nipples were being pinched by the deity, his legs then wrapped themselves around Yui's waist as he rammed his hips faster and harder.

Yui chuckled while making one of the tentacles move down to wrap around Riddick's dick and squeeze it.

"Ah!" Riddick yelped after breaking the kiss, feeling the cold tentacle messaging his cock and balls.

"How's your body feeling now?"

"S-S-So...good!"

Yui smirked when he heard the young teen say those words and leans a little closer to his face. "Really now? But I thought you said it wasn't true? Where'd that confidant attitude go?"

"I-I-It's too much, it's too much to bear anymore!" Riddick exclaimed having given into the deity's advances.

"Oh? So you admit you're a true sissy?"

"Y-Y-YES! YES, I AM A TRUE SISSY!" Riddick exclaimed before leaning forward and buries his face in Yui's pecs.

This made the deity laugh. "Oh now we can get to the REAL fun."

The tendrils that held Riddick's hands and feet had let him go, which Yui grabbed him by his legs and starting thrusting him in a stand-carry position.

"Time to show you just how big I can REALLY make this thing!" He pulls Riddick off his cock and grew to his original size which was 15 almost 20 feet tall. His cock still raging hard as he held Riddick in his hand like a little figure. "Now, time to use you like a slutty toy."

He placed Riddick on his massive hard on and with one tug, he managed to slip the small mortal on his cock which stretched his belly so far like he was made of rubber and Riddick moaned very loudly from being stuffed by a gigantic cock.

"Oh fuck yeah, your body is eager to be used like this." he laughed before pulling Riddick up to the tip and then brought back down over the rest.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Riddick cried even louder as he was pulled even lower on the deity's monster cock, as it stretched him out even further.

"Come on, how's it feel to be used like a giant onahole?"

"FUCK! SO FUCKING GOOD!"

"Damn straight it does! I'm gonna use your whole body like a nice fuck toy! Beg for more you sissy slut!"

"MORE! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!"

"Good bitch! I'm gonna flood every inch of your ass with sperm!"

Riddick cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as he was being pulled up and down on Yui's cock, his skin stretched even further when he would bring him even lower to the point his whole body was almost taking in the shape of his cock.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Riddick's body was then flooded with all of Yui's sperm, so much so his whole body was becoming inflated with sperm, at this point he was becoming like a fleshy bag of hot, sticky cum.

Yui kept a grip on him and hummed with a sigh while Riddick started coughing up sperm.

After a few minutes of cumming, Yui pulled Riddick off his cock and sets him down on the ground, who almost rolled because of him being a ball of sperm.

"That felt awesome, how's it feel to be like a balloon?"

Riddick only panted with his face a flustered and smiling with his eyes becoming glossy. Soon all the sperm oozed out of him which returned him to normal, he slowly lifted himself up and crawled over to Yui in the puddle of sperm. "...It's good...it feels so good my love, MORE, please make me feel good more, MORE!" He exclaimed before lunging at the deity.

Yui shrunk down and caught him with a laugh. "Oh we're not done yet, but we can resume for another day."

With a snap of his fingers the void they were in vanished, and found themselves back into the living room. Still bigger than the mortal Yui carried him to the bed room while Riddick latched onto his nipple, suckling on it with a moan.

' _Wow, he's really horny to do that._ '

Once inside the room Yui then dropped Riddick on the bed, crawled up beside him which made the bed creak due to his weight and brought the mortal close to him.

"Good night my slutty bride."

(Next morning)

Yui was seen sitting on the couch in the living room as he was leaning back while Riddick was bouncing on his cock.

"Not even noon and you want my dick? How shameless."

He chuckled as he placed his hand on Riddick's black hair and ran his fingers through his locks, Riddick grabbed his hand and started sucking on his fingers, coiling his tongue around one finger before engulfing it in his mouth.

Yui reached down to squeeze the ass while thrusting up into the snug asshole. "Good slut, if you make me cum soon I might give you something special."

Riddick only moaned around his finger and started bouncing on him with more vigor than before. Yui moaned when he felt the mortal's insides squeezing his cock so tightly, he actually exploded inside Riddick once again. Riddick moaned loudly as he felt his insides being flooded again by Yui's sperm, and causing his belly to bloat.

"See? A little initiative and you'd fuck a stranger if it meant feeling good."

He pulls Riddick off his cock and sets him on the couch as his ass closed up before any of his sperm could escape. Riddick panted while rubbing his cum filled belly, hearing the sloshing sounds of the stick fluids moving around.

"Now open your mouth and don't close it."

Riddick obliges and opens his mouth waiting for whatever gift Yui has for him.

Yui held his hand up before it began to turn into goo and shot it out into Riddick's mouth before the rest of his body started turning into goo next. Riddick moaned as he felt the deity turning himself into goo and swallowed him with each gulp. ' _Let's see what he's like with me all the way inside him._ '

His whole body was beginning to bloat and expand, turning him into a large and chubby red eyed teen. His belly grew till it was passed his waist, his thighs became thunder thighs and his butt grew into fleshy boulders. His chest bulged out and became a great big pair of moobies, and his face became all pudgy like a baby. It took a minute before the last of Yui go inside with Riddick closing his mouth.

Riddick swallowed the last of Yui and panted heavily as he looked at his now fat and bloated body. Suddenly he felt movement within him and moaned when he felt something push against his moobs, making them bounce and roll around on their own.

"Huh, kinda dark in here, but at least it's warm." Yui then caused himself to vibrate which made Riddick's body to shake like a quake and moan in bliss from having the deity inside him. He rolled off the couch and landed on his back while groping his own moobs. "How's it feel to be as big as a blimp?"

"Oh my love...it feels so good...you feel so good inside me!" Riddick moaned as he managed to pick himself up and brought the tit of his left moob to his mouth and latched onto it.

"I can tell, your whole body is like one big clit. All it takes is one good rub or poke and you'll be blowing your load all over the place."

Riddick felt the deity rolling around inside him, caressing him from within and making his body jiggle like jelly.

"In fact, I'll help." Yui moved down to Riddick's dick which began growing hard.

Riddick gasped when he felt the deity moving into his cock and vibrated inside it and his balls. "AH! MY LOVE!" He cried out and felt backwards while Yui tortured him with pleasure around his cock.

"Wow, I think my changes actually made your dick smaller than before. It's adorable."

Riddick wiggled around while moaning from the vibration coming from his cock, it was becoming too much for him so he had to roll his moobs around while Yui played with his cock.

"I give you a minute, two tops."

Riddick gasped when he felt his cock vibrating so hard it almost took his breath away. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!"

"One minute it is."

Riddick pinched and tweaked with his puffy nipples, his mind going blank from the intense vibration within his cock and then he howled as he erupted like a volcano, shooting out rope after rope of his seed in the air.

"There we go."

Riddick kept shooting out his seed until a puddle was made, finally he stopped and the vibration had ceased within his cock. As Riddick panted he moaned when he felt Yui moving again, he suddenly gasped as the deity shot out from his mouth, decreasing all the flabb from his body. Yui finally exited the mortal's body, but still left him plump, namely his belly, his butt and thighs and leaving him with his massive melons.

"Well that was a first, was it as good for you as it was me?" teased Yui.

Riddick panted and moaned from having the deity leave him, and left him with some new assets. He slowly got up, almost lost his balanced which made his boobs bounce. "...My love...please, marry me." He said as he slowly walked over to Yui. "I'll do whatever you want, I'll be your good little wife as well as your whore, I'll even bear your children, just please take me with you!" He then collapsed on Yui's body smashing his breasts against his body, and lookin up to him with pleading eyes.

"Oh relax there Riddick, I'm not leaving, at least not yet." he patted his head. "I still have oh so much more to do with you. Besides, it'll be good memories before you come with me since I travel ALL over the place."

(Later on)

It was dark outside as many of the local people were either sleeping in their homes or doing late-night shifts, in one grocery store Riddick was seen walking around with a basket, his boobs lightly bounced as did his belly which was poking out from under his shirt, and his ass as well. Anyone in the store tried not to stare as Riddick was filling a basket on his arm. Thankfully there weren't that many people, but there were at least three workers there and it was becoming hard for them not to take their eyes off of him.

Riddick was grabbing a few items from the self, while hoping to get this done as fast as he can, it wasn't that he was embarrassed by people looking at him, he just couldn't stand to be away from what he didn't realize was said deity was following him, completely invisible, and chuckling. ' _Oh this is going to be good~_ '

When Riddick was entering the frozen food isle, he felt something grabbing his boobs and gasped, but to his surprise he saw nothing there!

"W-What the?" He said when he saw his moobs rolling around in the air. The grip was firm and tight while he felt something rub against his back. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing there at all, however he felt something wet and warm slithering on the back of his neck. Yui inwardly laughed while licking Riddick and moved one hand from a moob and grabbed at the ass.

Riddick's face was all flustered when he felt something grabbing his ass cheek, he was quietly panting to keep himself from being heard by anyone that may be close by. ' _I wonder what'll happen if I do this._ ' Yui brought his hand up and gave the ass a loud slap.

Riddick placed a hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelping when he felt something slapping his hand, and groping it and squeezing it.

' _Tricky, I wouldn't mind seeing one of those guys watch for what I'm about to do._ ' So Yui influenced one of the workers to come around and gawked at what he saw, and quickly ducked behind a shelf.

' _Holy shit, what's going on with her._ ' The worker thought to himself, unaware that it wasn't a woman but a man with a very big ass, belly and moobs.

Yui himself chuckled and let go of the moob before reaching down to grip Riddick's dick making him jump and started rubbing his own dick against his ass. ' _Go on and moan, give the guy something to see._ '

Riddick collapsed on his knees and slithered his hand inside his pants, rubbing his hardening cock. The worker suddenly got flustered when he heard Riddick moaning and found out he was a man, and yet he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of him.

' _Damn, he's actually touching himself in public!_ ' He saw Riddick looking up and met his gaze, he lightly gasped when he saw how flustered he was and gave a sultry smile while saucily licking his lips. "Uh...h-hello." The worker nervously greeted.

Riddick only smiled and gave a come hither to the worker. The man gulped before getting up and moved over around the shelf while feeling his pants grow smaller. ' _Oh man, am I gonna get lucky?_ '

When he came close Riddick grabbed his hand and pulled him until he was near his ear. "Is there anywhere we can have some fun alone?" He whispered huskily before nibbling on his lobe. The man stiffened up with Yui chuckling and stopped rubbing a moob before he used his power to make a tear in the back of Riddick's jeans appear and opened it up to see no underwear.

"Such a naughty slut, going commando like this in public."

The worker gulped loudly before blushing up a storm. "T-T-There's a storage unit in the back, no one goes over there."

Yui himself saw the two start moving before he brought his dick out and rubbed it into the tear making Riddick stop with wide eyes.

The worker stops to see Riddick freezing up before he moaned again. He stiffened and looked left and right, before pulling Riddick as fast as he could before someone saw them.

"Q-Quick!"

They finally made it inside the storage room with no one noticing them, the worker was panting against the wall before wiping his forehead, suddenly he felt Riddick grabbing his face and crashed his lips against his, pinning him on the wall and mashing his boobs against his chest. Yui watched and shook his head. ' _Wow, he turns horny and he really is willing to fuck a stranger. This calls for some punishment._ '

As Riddick was kissing the worker he suddenly felt something grabbing his cock and slipped something on it. He broke the kiss and looked down before seeing some kind of strap wrapped around the tip. Riddick knew what it was, it was a cap to prevent him from cumming, and if that's one him than that could only mean one thing. ' _Yui's the one who did this to me!_ '

"You really are a slut." came the deity's voice in his ear. "I leave you to go get groceries and you fool around with a random guy?"

"I-It's not my fault, you were the one who was molesting me in public." Riddick quietly said so only Yui could hear him.

"I wanted to see how you'd react, and I guess I was right. First chance at being horny and you jump the first guy you see. What a slut."

Riddick felt his body heating up from being molested by Yui and tore his shirt off and freed his massive melons. The worker's eyes nearly bugged out by the sight of his boobs and felt his dick becoming hard.

"Holy shit..."

Riddick then grabbed his head and buries it in between his boobs, while squishing his head in between his mounds.

"Even when I'm here you keep going, naughty naughty."

Riddick yelped when he felt the tap suddenly wrapping around his cock and started vibrating.

"Tell you what, go ahead and suck this guy's dick, he looks like he needs it."

Riddick got on his knees, undid the worker's belt and pants, and freed his now harden cock which he sighed in relief. The busty red eyed teen grabbed his cock and engulfed it in his mouth and started bobbing his head back and forth."Woah! E-Easy!" he groaned at the sudden sensation. Riddick coiled his tongue around the worker's cock, teasing the head with the tip of his tongue, and rolling his balls around with his other hand.

Yui himself spread Riddick's ass cheeks and rubbed his dick between them.

Riddick moaned around the worker's cock when he felt Yui sandwiching his in between his cheeks, rolling them in his hands and thrusting his hips in between those massive bubble butt cheeks.

"Beg for my dick in your boi pussy."

' _Please my love, please fuck me with your cock again!_ '

Yui pulled back and started to push into the bubble butt. Riddick mewed around the worker's cock when he felt Yui ramming his own cock in his ass, his insides molded itself around the deity's cock when he felt Yui's hands sliding all over his curves and cheeks. "Act like a slutty bitch and drink up sperm from both holes."

The worker never felt so good in his life, so he grabbed Riddick's head and started thrusting in his mouth, while Yui kept thrusting in his ass. The busty red eyed teen was in heaven, being fucked by both ends was driving him completely wild.

"Come on, tighten that ass up. I'm gonna dump a big load so you can walk out of here with fresh sperm."

Riddick did as he was told and tightened his ass up as much as he could, which did the trick as he felt Yui flooding his ass with his seed, while the worker moaned and exploded in his mouth. Riddick drank all of the man's seed as his belly was bloating up again with so much seed this shook his head while appearing, freaking the worker out. "Shameful little slut, so sorry for my bride's behavior."

"W-W-Who or WHAT are you?!" He exclaimed while pointing at the deity.

"This man's husband, or groom really."

"Y-Your groom? But how?!"

"We fucked, he became my slut, and I decided he'd be my bride, simple as that."

The worker looked at Yui then back at Riddick before quickly buttoning up his pants. "Uh, oh, I-I'm sorry! I didn't even know he's your bride!"

"Relax, a real sissy will fuck anything."

The worker then turns his attention back to Riddick who was lying on his side while rubbing his cum filled belly, moaning and panting from having being stuffed with their cream. "If it wasn't you he'd be probably sucking one of your friends off."

The worker continued staring at the bloated teen before looking back at Yui. "Um, excuse me uh, sir?" He timidly asked.

"What?"

The worker twiddled his thumbs with a small blush. "Um...if it's alright with you...you think, maybe I can come and live with you two? I don't exactly have a house, my apartments rather shitty and, uh, I don't even have a girlfriend."

Yui frowned at the human and crossed his arms. "Oh really now?"

The worker slowly nodded and prayed that he would accept him. "Y-Yeah, I mean I could keep him company if you're too busy and all that."

"...you know, if I wasn't such a bleeding heart, I would have sent you straight into a black hole for even suggesting something like that."

This made the worker almost faint from what the deity said. "I-I swear I won't steal him or anything! I'll be his personal servant and help him with whatever itch he might have!"

"Like I said, I'm a bleeding heart." Yui pulled out of Riddick with a pop and walked over before grabbing the man by his cheek and yanked him over. "That's why I'll allow it, but know this: you will be our toy, servant, man slave, if we tell you something you do it without question, got it? And if you happen to step out of line, I'll erase your mind into a complete mess and turn you into a human rabbit to feed the local fox population."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The worker said with a loud gulp.

"Good." he let go and turned to Riddick. "Come now Riddick, we have to go home."

Riddick slowly got up and felt his clothes repairing themselves but his bloated belly was sticking out of his shirt. Yui then turned to the worker and gestured him to walk Riddick out of the store. "Just watch where those hands go."

The worker nodded and lead Riddick out of the storage room, thankfully everyone's gone home even his co-workers, so he closed everything after leaving his resignation paper and walked over to Riddick who waited for him.

"S-Shall we then?" He asked still feeling freaked about the deity's threat.

"Lets. By the way, what's your name?" Riddick asked as they made their way to his home.

"Uh, it's Timmy. Timothy Smith."

(Later on)

Inside a church where it was only Yui who was waiting at the alter, the day had finally arrived for his marriage with his beloved bride and to take home their servant who by the way, proved himself rather useful and a good obedient one at that. He heard the doors opening and smiles when he saw Timmy leading his future wife Riddick down the church. The red eyed teen wore a marvelous white weeding dress, which exposed his bloated belly, his breasts looked like they could hardly be contained by the dress and his ass made a tent at the back of his dress.

He also wore white stockings with high heels, long white elbow length gloves while holding a bouquet with a white veil over his face, but he was blushing under it since his dick was also standing proudly and looked bigger, but stuffed inside it and poking out from the tip was a pink dildo with what looked like bumps on it and vibrating inside it.

Riddick was now standing beside Yui who now faced his beloved bride, while Timmy stood to the side with a smile, feeling happy for both of his master and mistress for their wedding. Sitting in the benches were various odd looking beings that Yui brought, one of which was a short goblin who walked over and climbed a tall chair behind the podium before opening up the book.

The goblin creature cleared his throat which got their attention. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today, to celebrate the union between the great primordial deity Yui and the mortal Riddick Rexton, if anyone believes these two should not be together let them speak now, or forever hold their words."

Thankfully no one in the church had spoken out against the union between the deity and his mortal lover which made Yui pleased.

The goblin nodded and turns to Yui. "Do you lord Yui, take Riddick to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Ahem, and extreme slutty sissy." he corrected.

"And extreme slutty sissy, my bad."

"I do." Yui answered.

Then the goblin turns to Riddick. "And do you Riddick, take lord Yui to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Riddick smiles and leans against Yui's arm. "I most certainly do."

"Then by the power of the gods vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the slutty bride."

Yui then pulls the veil off Riddick's face and captured him in a kiss which Riddick returned and wrapped his arms around his neck.

The guests watching clapped, but kept watching as Yui reached down to grab at Riddick's ass while sliding a finger in between the cheeks to poke at his anus. Riddick moaned into the when he felt his husband fingering his anus and pushed against it. Yui broke the kiss and chuckled while reaching down to grab the vibrator and started moving it up and down inside Riddick's penis. "Let's show everyone just how much of a slut you are."

Riddick moaned with a sultry smile on his lips as his husband was rubbing the vibrator inside his dick. "Ah, oh my lord Yui~" He purred

Yui made Riddick turn around so the guests could see and started to slide his finger in and out of the ass. "Take a look people, look at how hard my wife is while I play with her like a toy."

The crowed murmured at the display as they saw Yui playing with Riddick's ass and pushing the vibrator deeper into his cock, Riddick moaned loudly before the crowd as he reached up and started rolling his breasts in circles while pinching his nipples. Yui formed a table using the podium and backed up to sit down while yanking Riddick over and brought his dick out before pulling the male on his lap and rubbed it against his balls. "Take a long look at the dick's that going to stuff you in front of everyone. It's also gonna be the thing that gives you a baby."

Riddick mewed when he felt himself on his husband's lap, he rubbed himself against the deity while thrusting his own cock in the air, many of those in the crowd were impressed by the show that was put on for them as the moans from Riddick was music to their ears. Yui lifted Riddick up and poked the tip against the anus. "Now tell me loud and clear for everyone to hear what you say when you want my big throbbing cock."

"PLEASE MY LOVE, GIVE ME YOUR DELICIOUS COCK, GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE!" Riddick screamed in ecstasy, wanting to be stuffed with his husband's cock again. And like that, Yui let go and let gravity stuff his dick deep inside Riddick up to his prostate. Riddick threw his head back and howled at the top of his lungs, as he felt the deity's cock almost piercing his prostate. The crowd then clapped together by how slutty the red eyed teen is.

"Wow, you feel more tighter than ever. Who knew you were a full blown exhibitionist too."

Riddick bounced on Yui's cock as it grew bigger with each thrust the deity gave and panting loudly and almost like a woman

"I'm gonna cum, so you better take it all!"

Riddick threw is head back and cried out as loudly as his could, while Yui pumped him with so much of his sperm once again, the crowd within the church cheered them on and clapped even louder.

"If you beg I might take that vibrator out and let you cum."

"PLEASE MY LOVE LET ME CUM! PLEASE TAKE IT OUT AND LET ME CUM!"

"I don't know, what do you think folks?"

Some of them told him to let his wife cum while some said to leave it in him, The former easily won by the number of beings asking for a seed shower.

Yui reached down and grabbed the toy before slowly lifting it up from the dick. Riddick moaned when he felt his husband pulling the vibrator out of his cock, it was hurting so bad that it would explode if he didn't cum, and when it was finally out he screamed as he fired so much of his built up sperm in the air and showered over everyone in the church. Most of them licked up the sperm while others blocked it from getting in their eyes.

Riddick's face was all flustered, his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as he had a smile of bliss and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He leaned back against Yui's chest, panting heavily from being stuffed with his sperm and releasing his own seed onto the beings in the church. He felt Yui's hands tenderly rubbing his belly before going up to his breast, then he turned his head over to the deity and puckered his lips which Yui claimed as he shoved his tongue in the red eyed teen's mouth.

(Timeskip)

It had been well over a century since that one day Riddick had encountered Yui, at first it was really strange that the deity had chosen him to be his bride, at first he was against it, but after a few rounds with Yui the red eyed teen soon grown to love Yui and wanted to be with him for all time. After that beautiful day of their wedding they had left the mortal world, along with their servant Timmy and began to live their new lives.

This is what's become of Riddick after his marriage.

Right now we find ourselves in what looked like an asteroid field. However inside the field is what looked like to be a gilded temple on a large floating mass of rock, the camera zooms inside the temple and went through an open window, where the sounds of moans could be heard. We go towards the moans and found ourselves in a bedroom with Riddick, who seemed different. He looked a little older than he was but in fact he is now an immortal, after being married to Yui the primordial deity had made the red eyed teen an immortal like him now. His skin had gained a slight tanned color, his hair was now longer reaching down his back, he wore golden bands on his writs and a few rings on his fingers. The clothing he wore was a see through robe which barely covered his now massive boobs and his gigantic belly.

Right now though he was currently on his belly while what looked like a grey skinned centaur with black hair was slamming into his ass as a tall red skinned woman with flame hair gripped his head against her pussy while numerous other otherworldly creatures surrounded them and either rubbed their pussies or dicks, or both. The many beings around him are actually his beloved children, the children that were his most precious gifts by his loving husband Yui.

"Come on mother, tighten up more! I want you to drain my balls dry!" grunted the centaur.

"Come on, lick my cunt like the dirty slut you are." laughed the woman. "And hurry up and give birth! I want our newest sibling out so they can get to fucking you as soon as possible while father's busy."

His other children were also eager to see their newest sibling being born, so as his son was ramming his hips into him, Riddick moaned loudly as he felt his cock growing and expanding as a large bulge was seen being pushed through it, the head of his cock became wide until a head was seen popping out, and then with one last grunt he pushed his baby out of his cock, giving birth to yet another darling child. This one cried out while looking like it had small bat wings on its back. The flaming woman pulled herself away from Riddick and gently picked up her newest baby brother. "Welcome to the family, little brother." She cooed before giving her to her mother who happily taken his baby from her arms and allowed the young baby to suckle on his left breast.

Riddick stroked the young baby's head as it fed from his breast milk, while the rest of his children gathered around to see the newborn baby.

"Wow, more bat wings, shock." remarked a blob with eyes sarcastically while a feminine looking man with the same wings, some horns, and a spade tail elbowed it.

"Oh shut up, wings like that are sooo in fashion."

"Of course you would think that since you have a pair yourself!"

Both the blob and feminine man glared at each other until they heard their mother clearing his throat.

"That's enough the both of you!" Riddick chided them while narrowing his eyes at them. "What did I say about fighting one another?"

"Uh...do it when you're not around?" guessed a short dinosaur looking creature with a snake tail.

"Well that, and not fighting over such pitiful things like about fashion. It doesn't matter whether you have wings, scales, horns or even multiple cocks, to me all of you are my darling children and I hate to see you fighting over such trivial things." Riddick chided them while eyeing every single one of his many children. That made them grumble or agree with others rolling their eyes.

Riddick noticed such half assed manners and glared at them with his eyes glowing red. "Am. I. Understood?" He snarled lowly at them.

This made them snap at attention and rapidly nodded, while their mother is known to be an all-around slut to anyone and willing to be fucked by anyone, they know full will not to piss their mother off.

"Mama." squeaked the newborn.

This brought Riddick's attention down to his son, who looked at him with such big, round and beautiful golden eyes. He smiles and brings the baby up to his face and nozzles him which made him giggle.

"So how long do you think this one will take?" whispered a small bat to the centaur.

"I give him a week, two weeks top before he's got mom bent over."

Riddick heard what his sons were talking about, but paid no attention to them. He knew that whenever he gives birth to his children, they grew fast in a matter of days to weeks, and he would always bend over for them. And he would definitely bend over to his newest son.

"I say three days."

**The End.**


	10. Chapter 10

Inside a house in the forest was a young man around 18 years of age, his name was Riddick S. Rexton and right now he was a little bit on the down side.

The reason? Well one, he was gay. Two, he's single. Finally, no matter how hard he looked around his town, he couldn't really find any guys that caught his eye, so essentially he was feeling lonely without any guys his style. So here he was, looking through some gay magazines of various men, and even looking at pictures of creatures known as a dorse. A human becoming something like a horse, minus the fur, tail and mane. Riddick was rubbing his cock as he looked at the pictures, imagining himself being plowed by a big and handsome man, or even a big 'ole dorse and possibly carrying their baby.

"Dammit. I just wish someone would just appear in my life." He said under his breath, while rubbing his belly with his other hand. "I don't care whether they're human or not, I just want a guy to fuck me for all time."

That's when he heard a loud knock at the door. Riddick quickly placed his cock back inside his pants and went over to the door. He grabbed the doorknob and opens it. "Yes, what is it?" He answered when he opens the door.

"Greetings puny human!" yelled out a dramatic voice as standing there was a person decked out in a black cloak that covered his face. "I am-"

Slam!

Riddick only slammed the door on the guy's face, no doubt some joker playing tricks on him. "I oughta put up a sign, telling them not to play pranks on me." He said before walking over to his spot, only for a sudden flash of light appearing before him, and before he knew it, he saw the same guy who was outside just now with his arms crossed.

"W-What the? How'd you..."

"Do that? Well if you bothered to listen to someone and not be rude, you'd find out."

Riddick only stared wide eyed at the person, if he really is a person anyway, as he walked over and sat on his couch. "Ok, I'm sorry just having a really bad day is all." Riddick said while lightly lowering his head as he stood before the person.

"What's wrong? Rent? Taxes? Roommate gamble you out of your college tuition fund? Dad bang your girlfriend and leave you?" The person questioned the red eyed teen.

Riddick only gave him a dried look. "None of those." He said before softening his face. "I just don't have a...a boyfriend is all." He lowers his head in depression. "The problem is there aren't any guys out there that caught my interest. I know this may sound weird or even repulsive to you, but I was hoping some big and handsome guy would come into my life, and then bang ma ass for all time." He explained while also rubbing his belly. "And hopefully give me a child, which I highly doubt that's even possible."

"Wait...so you're desperate for a guy, who can put you a bun in the oven?" asked the figure tilting his head. "That honestly sounds pretty natural, most girls on the internet wish the same with their anime husbands."

Riddick turns to the person with a questionable look on his face. "What do you mean easy?"

"I said natural." he remarked. "As in its natural for a hot guy and wanna raise a kid, granted in your world it'd be impossible due to modern science to be a human seahorse, but not for me. I could get the job done no problem."

This grabbed Riddick's attention when he heard the person's words. "Just who are you anyway? What are you?" He asked while feeling a small amount of hope.

"A deity of shippings and madness, Yui's the name!" he declared holding out a card that seemed to have wings on it.

Riddick took the card which had Yui's name and everything about him, he raised a brow before looking back at Yui. "Y-You're a deity? Then, does that mean that you...heard my prayers?" He asked in amazement.

"Not that kind. I just call myself that so people don't get things confused. I'm just a normal, crazy and insane, powerful guy who can do lots of cool shit. So yeah, your average guy." he waved off.

This seemed to dash Riddick's hopes as he lowered his head in depression again. However he felt a hand grabbing his chin, and pushed it upward to see Yui's smiling face at him.

"HOWEVER! I'm feeling generous, so I'll help!" he pulled out a book and flipped it open to show various men. "So what guy you need? Chinese? Taiwanese? German? Swedish? Japanese? Jamaican? Cuban? Redneck? Black? Haitian? Mexican? Name the culture and I'll drag him here to be your sex s-I mean, loyal boyfriend who will NOT press charges, maybe." he whispered the last part.

Riddick only shook his head at the type of men Yui named. "None of them, that's the problem. There's no guy alive that's good enough for me, I don't care if he's human or even a dorse. I just want the perfect guy in my life, one that makes all men on earth look pale in comparison." Riddick said to Yui. "And besides, I want to be the one who gets banged, not the other way around."

"A dorse? Oh! You're one of THOSE guys huh? Well why didn't you say so? I'll get you a pony here in no time flat my brony brother." he smiled throwing the book away and patted Riddick's back.

Riddick saw Yui's hands suddenly glowing as he twirled them around in the air, and shot a beam of light at the ground which blinded the red eyed teen. When the light died, Riddick opens his eyes and his heart practically stopped for a moment. There before him was a dorse, an honest to god dorse! The creature looked very human with hooves and the body of a horse, with a very large and bubbly butt. It's balls were like huge bean bags with its cock being as big and long almost like a flagpole, its skin was a fair tone almost like his skin, it had a huge pair of breasts which almost touched the floor. While its face was like a young teenaged male, but the face was extended out like a snout complete with a huge pair of puffy and kissable lips, and a head full of brown hair.

"I don't normally do this often, but I can get behind it." remarked Yui looking it over before looking at Riddick with an evil look. "Say now, why don't you get naked? I have an idea."

Riddick snapped out of his trance before turning to Yui. "What do you have in mind?" He asked while stripping himself, feeling his heart beating like an engine at the site of the beautiful creature before him.

"Simple, hold still." Yui pulled out a cup of orange paint with a brush and walked over before he took some and started to put the paint across his dick making him jump.

"W-What're you doing?" Riddick stuttered when he felt the brush against his hardened dick.

"Just relax, trust me." chuckled Yui evilly.

Riddick watched on as Yui painted his cock, feeling the brushes tickling it, but after a minute he was done and his cock was completely orange. "Why'd you paint it orange?"

Yui whistled to the dorse and got behind Riddick. "Hey fella! Check out this juicy fresh carrot!"

Riddick saw the dorse smiling at the sight of his orange colored cock, and trotted over to the red eyed teen, who was gently placed on his couch by Yui and watched at the dorse licked its lips and engulfed his whole cock. "Ah!" Riddick gasped when he felt the dorse licking all over his cock and sucking on it with those huge lips. Riddick looks back at the dorse who gave him a sultry eye smile as it gave him a blow job.

"I'll just let you two lovebirds go at it."

Riddick was panting when the dorse licked all over his dick, feeling his heart racing non-stop, he reached out and stroked the dorse's face as it cooed under his touch, and bopped its head even more so. "T-This feels...so good." Riddick moaned while grabbing his nipples and pinched them in his thumb and index fingers.

"And he's all nice and eager for you." chuckled Yui.

The dorse sucked hard and harder while Riddick continued tweaking his nipples. The creature's mouth felt so wonderful, if it felt this good, then having its dick in his ass would be even more amazing. Riddick grabbed its head and started thrusting in its mouth, wanting this to be done so he can have its cock in his ass.

The dorse hummed getting more of the dick and swirled its dick around the tip while Yui reached down and slid his own dick out of his cloak and started rubbing it.

"Come on, give me a real pony show."

Riddick thrust his hips harder and faster inside the dorse's mouth, until he reached his limit and fired a string of sperm inside the dorse's mouth, who eagerly drank the young teen's sperm with glee.

"There ya go! Boom goes the weasel!" chuckled Yui while waving his hand which glowed, with Riddick's dick twitching and began pouring out more sperm.

Riddick gritted his teeth as he kept shooting more sperm inside the dorse's mouth, who continued swallowing as much sperm as possible. With that, Yui canceled the magic in his hand and Riddick was able to breath a sigh of relief as the dorse slowly pulls itself off his cock with a wet pop and licks all over its lips.

"I just increased your sperm count, your welcome." Yui said as he grinned at the young teen's tired form.

Riddick slowly got up, just in time to see the dorse ramming its lips against his, which he returned the creature's kiss and let the taste of his own seed flood his mouth.

"I wonder if I should get your honeymoon ready." teased the deity.

Riddick then breaks the kiss which left a string of saliva and sperm connected between him and the dorse. Then he gets on all four on the floor and stuck his ass out to the dorse.

"Alright pony, time for you to breed this little slut." smirked Yui walking over and spread the ass. "Give it to him rough and every drop in your dick."

The dorse cooed to the deity's words and walked over Riddick, letting its boobs slider over him until his head was almost in between them. Then the creature nudged its dick at his ass before pushing it inside, claiming Riddick's anal virginity.

"AH!" Riddick cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as the dorse rammed its massive cock inside his ass, stretching his insides and slapping him with its balls.

"Damn, you took that in like a champ. Be honest, how many toys have you broken?" joked Yui.

"N-N-None! This is...my first...time!" Riddick moaned with a smile growing on his face, feeling very happy to having something like this in his ass. "I wanted a real cock. Not those fake ones."

"Oh so now you're picky? Yeesh, try to do something nice for someone."

"I'm not being, ah, picky. I just wanted a real cock, I was saving myself for when I would eventually get myself a boyfriend." Riddick said before letting out a gasp when the dorse just thrusts its hips faster.

"Well now you got a dorse of a boyfriend."

Riddick was pushed onto the floor when the dorse leaned over and smashed its breast against his head, its cock was bulging under his stomach with each thrust and cooed to how tight he was around its dick.

"Come on boy, show your pet how to move your hips."

Riddick managed to move his hips to match the movement of the dorse, and nuzzled against its massive mounds as the dorse cooed when it felt him licking at one of its boobs.

"Wonder if it's like a cow." muttered Yui

The dorse rammed its hips faster and faster inside the young teen, who moaned only louder and louder until, the creature exploded inside Riddick. Flooding him with a tsunami of seed. "AH!" Riddick cried out in bliss as he felt his belly bloating from the amount of sperm the dorse pumped into him.

"And boom goes the dynamite." laughed Yui.

The dorse cooed as it held Riddick with its front hooves as it kept pumping him full of its seed. About a minute or so, it finally stops and pulls its cock out of Riddick, who was lying on his side with a blissful smile on his face while rubbing his cum filled belly.

"Wow, you turned into a balloon."

Yui chuckled when he bent down and rubbed Riddick's bloated belly. Then his hand started glowing and soon the red eyed teen's belly returned to normal in a matter of seconds.

"There, now you won't have to worry about being all filled up. Or was that the general idea?"

Riddick slowly gets up before smiling at Yui, and started to sway his hips at the deity, while running his hands along his skin and wiggling his hips which flailed his cock around.

"Why ms. Riddick are you trying to seduce me?" chuckled Yui.

Riddick only smiles and nodded. "Why not? After seeing what you're capable of, I think I may have found the right man." He said before leaning against Yui and grabbing the deity's cock. "Want to fill me with your batter? Want to stuff me with your big, 'ole cock and give me a baby belly?"

"Well it has been a while since I fucked something, but won't your pet her jealous?"

"I'm sure Daniel wouldn't mind. Right, Danny?" Riddick asked the newly named dorse, who cooed and motioned his head no.

"Well let me give him something to play with." chuckled Yui before pulling out something from his hood which was purple, squirmed with tentacles, and had a lone red eye.

"What is that thing?" Riddick asked while pointing at the mass of tendrils.

"A living breathing sex toy." Yui replied before throwing it at Daniel where the tiny creature lashed out and grabbed onto the breasts before squeezing.

Daniel made a yelp in surprise as the tentacled toy began to molest the dorse, and started spreading its tendrils all over Daniel making the dorse coo in delight when it felt the tendrils all over its cock and balls, and teasing his donut anus.

"See? Its made to satisfy every part of whatever is near it."

Riddick saw Daniel smiling away as he fell on his side and let the tendrilled toy have its way with him. Then he smiles before turning back to Yui, and surprised the deity by grabbing his head and captured him in a hot and steamy kiss. Yui himself though was more surprised the guy found his lips in one try. Riddick licked around Yui's mouth begging to taste his tongue, while nudging his cock against Yui's making the tips touch each other. Yui chuckled before yanking Riddick onto his lap and started squeezing his ass before making his tongue lash out and wrap around the boy's tongue. Riddick moaned when Yui's tongue overpowered his, and felt his hands squeezing his ass cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Yui's neck as the deity continued to knead his cheeks.

' _I'm gonna make this boy scream my name._ '

Riddick then breaks the kiss, panting from the make out with Yui and gets off his lap to crawl back on the floor and stuck his ass out at Yui. "Go ahead big daddy. Fuck my naughty ass, I'm your little whore now." Riddick said with a saucy smile and waving his ass at Yui.

"Damn, you're like a natural slut if you're gonna do dirty talk already." mocked Yui.

"What can I say? Aside from Daniel, you're the only man I'd ever wanna be with, you handsome stud." Riddick smirked.

"I'm only wearing a cloak." deadpanned Yui.

"It doesn't matter. Whether you're human looking or not, I'd still be yours for life."

"Be warned, saying that will come back to bite you. I'm into a LOT of kinky stuff."

Riddick only smirked wider. "I could get to like your kinky things."

"Alright, but I warned you." smirked Yui before grabbing Riddick's ass and rubbed his dick against it. "Be warned, I'm getting real rough."

Without warning, the deity thrusts his cock inside and Riddick let out a cry in pleasure, he felt Yui ramming his hips against him with such force his arms buckled under him and his face was pinned on the floor.

"I warned you I would be rough! So you're gonna have to take it all!"

Riddick was moaning loudly as Yui roughly rammed his cock like a jackhammer, the sound of skin smacking skin filled the room, as the deity held onto Riddick's hips. "Fuck me! Fuck me like the little whore that I am! I am yours for all time, I want your children and Daniel's children as well!" Riddick screamed with a blissful smile and glossy eyes.

"Well that's not possible, at least not until I rearrange your organs around." remarked Yui with a laugh.

"Do it, I've already swore to be yours for life! I'll be your good little whore and your cumdumpster, even be your breeding tool!" Riddick exclaimed while looking over his shoulder. "Please Yui give me your babies!"

Yui raised his hand before it phased through Riddick's back before a tingling sensation went through the body.

Riddick let out a shuddering moan as his whole body tingled from whatever Yui was doing to him, but it made his cock twitch violently from the sensation.

"Just gonna do this...and this...and that...and...done!"

Riddick sighs as the deity pulls his hand out of him, and moans even louder when Yui continued ramming his cock in his ass. "T-Thank...you." He said with a very happy smile.

"Oh don't thank me yet." he laughed before his dick tingled as bumps began to form over it and started growing.

Riddick's eyes nearly bulged out when he felt Yui's dick growing inside him, and the bumps scrapped against his insides. Riddick's eyes rolled to the back of his head and let out a gasping moan when Yui's cock was forced so far in him, his belly bulged from his large cock.

"Fuck yeah! I can feel the tip poking your prostate!"

Riddick let out a blissful cry when he felt Yui going even faster, and started thrusting his own hips against Yui.

"If you can take all this dick, you'd probably be a good cock sleeve for horses on a farm, you could even take five guys in at once and want more." mocked Yui.

All Riddick could do was moan loudly and took in as much of Yui's cock as he could, as his mind was going stark white.

"Well for being a good slut, get ready for your reward!"

After Yui gave a few more solid thrusts, Riddick howled at the top of his lungs as he felt a tidal wave of sperm flooding his insides, and filling up his belly more so than Daniel did the first time.

"Take it all in!"

Riddick's expression was one of pure ecstasy and pleasure as his tongue was hanging out and eyes rolling to the back of his head as his belly was now completely full of the deity's seed.

"Spill a drop and I'll make you do it all again!"

Riddick moaned when Yui pulls his cock out of his ass, and before any of his seed could escape, the young man's ass quickly closed itself up, trapping all of his seed inside him.

"Well now your body should make use of all that sperm. I just tweaked it a little so you can take in sperm through your ass like a pussy."

Riddick lightly pants as he rubbed his bloated belly, before looking over to Yui with that pleasant smile still plastered on his lips, and reached out to him with his lips puckered. Yui moved over and tilted his head before capturing his lips while reaching down to pinch a nipple. Riddick moaned when Yui pinched his nipple and brought the deity closer to his embrace, he brought his hand over to his cum filled belly, and rubbed it together.

' _Oh I can't wait to see what comes out._ ' thought Yui with a chuckle before they heard a loud cry and turned to see Danny on his back while the organic sex toy was sliding several tentacles into the dick with several more stuffing the ass.

"You weren't kidding about that thing, it's literally got Danny wrapped around in its tendrils." Riddick said as he watched Daniel squirming in the tendrils.

"I told you. It's made to satisfy anything near it, no matter what you're into it, it'll know your weak spots and turn you into a blithering mess."

Riddick only continued to stare at the writhing dorse, before looking back at Yui with a sultry smirk. "Anyhow, care to go for another round, big boy?" He asked while placing Yui's hand on his nipple. "After all, I'm all yours now."

"Sure, but I better dress in something...bigger." chuckled Yui darkly as his body began to spasm.

This made Riddick grin even wider with anticipation. "Then by all mean, have your wicked way with me."

(Timeskip)

Ever since that day, things had changed quite drastically. Several years had passed since that day Yui had appeared at Riddick's doorstep, and things haven't been the same since then, this is what's become of Riddick after becoming Yui's boyfriend.

Inside a great golden castle in the void of space, in a room was Riddick who looked exactly the same as he did before, only now he had a large and heavily pregnant belly with a see through and silky dress, with a few jewelry and gold bands. Riddick was currently on his large bed, and sucking on Yui's cock. Said deity sighed with his hands behind his head. "Come on, don't forget the balls."

Riddick only smirked before slowly moving his tongue along the deity's cock, and started licking around the balls, he enjoyed every moment with Yui and loved to be his little fuck toy. What made him even happier was the many children the deity, and his pet dorse Daniel have given him since Yui altered his body to give birth tirelessly.

Not to mention how quick the children were when it came to growing up.

Riddick loved all of his beloved children no question about it, and they love their mother as well, especially when they bang him up as well. The pregnant red eyed teen pulls away from Yui's balls, crawls away from him and stuck his ass out to the deity.

"Again? That'll be the seventh time today." chuckled Yui.

"What can I saw? You just make me very hungry and horny for your big cock." Riddick said while smacking his own ass.

Yui moved over and rubbed the tip against the spot slowly to tease Riddick.

Riddick moaned at the tip of Yui's cock and gently pushed back against the deity's rod. "You're such a tease you know that?" Riddick smirked.

"But I do it so well."

Riddick only smirked wider and then pushed himself onto Yui's cock, which he moaned when he felt the deity grabbing his hips and thrusting his cock inside his ass.

"And I'll help turn your ass inside out even better!"

Riddick moaned with his eyes closed and smiled as the bed barely even rocked or creaked from their movement, he squealed when he felt Yui grabbing his now bubbly butt cheeks and squeezed them.

"Maybe even give you a nice pair of tits to grab and squeeze."

"Then do it my love. Give me a nice and big pair of tites for you to suckle off of."

"I think Danny would like that more." chuckled Yui before slamming in and out faster while slapping Riddick's ass harder.

Riddick gasped when he felt his ass getting smacked, and felt a tingling sensation flowing into his chest, causing goosebumps to form on his skin.

"Come on, move those hips faster!"

Riddick did as Yui asked and moved his hips much faster, all the while his pecs suddenly started to grow and expand.

"After I'm done I'll let the kids have a go at you, they've been feeling awfully pent up."

By now Riddick's once flat chest, had become a whopping full on triple ZZZ-Cup bust, which grew till they matched the size of his pregnant belly.

"Huh, might have used a smidge too much magic."

"They look beautiful Yui, I love these breasts!" Riddick said while rubbing them in circles.

' _Then again, I suppose he can make use of them._ '

Riddick was so overtaken by his new breasts, he didn't even realize that Yui had a sly grin on his lips. That's when the deity slowly pulled his dick out with a pop.

Riddick felt his husband pulling his dick out and looked over his shoulder. "Why did you pull out?" He asked with a small pout.

"Because the kids are waiting. I know you're peeking!" called Yui looking at the door to the bedroom. "No sense in trying to hide from us."

Riddick looked over to bedroom door, and suddenly several beings started walking in. All of them from various size and shape. Such as one looking like a pink spider with three legs and three eyes, a young man wearing a loincloth and having blue skin with ice hair, a girl made of pink goo with horns, all manner of various creatures.

"Kids? What're you all doing here?" Riddick asked while sitting up on the bed, which made his breasts jiggle like crazy.

"We wanted to watch." remarked a small bat with one eye.

Both Riddick and Yui knew better, so Riddick smiles and grabs his boobs and shakes them at his children. "I bet these were what you wanted, right?" He asked while bouncing them in his hands.

"Hell yeah!" growled one who looked like a black dog with a second head right under its first.

Riddick smirked and spreads his arms wide open. "Then come to mommy, my darling children." He said to them with a hungry look in his eyes.

And just like that, all of them rushed in and jumped on the bed while dog piling Riddick with Yui standing back.

Riddick let out a cry of bliss and surprise when all of his children rushed at him, and began to lick all over his body and his newly granted breasts.

They also got ahead to grabbing at his dick and ass and started rubbing or licking. Riddick moaned like a little bitch as his darling children were rubbing his ass, licking all over his cock or drinking from his breasts, while one of them captured him in a kiss and played with his tongue.

"Well I think I'll leave you all alone, have fun." chuckled Yui.

From that day on, Riddick's new life with Yui, Daniel and his beloved children was something he will never forget for all time.

**The End.**


	11. Part 1

Somewhere in the city of Chicago leading away from the city, a young couple was seen walking hand in hand to a lone house not far from the city. The young man was around 18 years of age, wore a simple black shirt with blue jeans and combat boots, his hair was abyssal black with reddish tints at the edges, has a fair skin tone and the most eye catching thing about him is that, his eyes were red.

His name was Riddick S. Rexton.

And beside him was a beautiful girl around his age or older with golden blonde hair, a light skin tone, wore a white shirt that hugged her G-Cup breasts and skin tight jeans with simple shoes, and her eyes were a sky blue color.

This was Sandra Smith, Riddick's girlfriend for about a year or two.

Both of them were going on a casual walk for a date since it was nice and sunny out with a low humidity.

"I hope you had fun today babe." Riddick smiled at the lovely blonde.

Sandra only chuckled before running her hand through his hair. "Of course I did silly." She said as they finally arrived at his house.

Riddick was the first to open his door, and let her inside before closing it behind him. Riddick was sitting on the couch as his girlfriend Sandra was seen walking into view with a bottled water in her hand. "You have any plans this weekend?" He asked her when she finished taking a few more gulps of water.

"Quite a few, I had planed on something special...for the both of us." She said but her last words were suddenly softened at the end, with her suddenly stiffening and her eyes almost bugged out.

Riddick suddenly noticed this and saw her clenching herself. "Sandra? Are you alright?" He asked feeling worried about what was wrong with her.

Sandra's eyes were closed with a sweat drop suddenly falling, she opens her eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Mm hmm, s-sure baby. I...I..." Her words suddenly died when her face contorted with her eyes shut, then snaps them open when they suddenly glowed pink. She dropped the water bottle and started grunting in pain.

"Sandra!" Riddick exclaimed and rushed to her side, only to be pushed by her with a sudden burst of strength. Riddick crashed against the wall and shook his head, he heard Sandra crying out and saw his girlfriend suddenly growing before his very eyes. Sandra held herself as her whole body suddenly felt like it was gonna explode, her smooth and fair skin suddenly turned into a chocolate brown color, her arms suddenly bulged and expanded into muscles while her petit hands grew and became larger than before. Her clothing was starting to rip and tear from her growing body and expanding muscles, and then suddenly a brown and long furry tail popped out from behind, her shoes then exploded as her feet had somehow turned into a pair of cloven hooves. Her voice was changing into a different pitch, from a feminine voice to a more masculine voice, and her hair changed into a dark brown color which became short and covered her eyes. Sandra gripped her torn clothing and rips it completely off with a yell. Her breasts had shrunken and became a pair of big beefy pecs with dark colored nipples, her panties suddenly gained a huge outline which looked like that of a large pair of balls the size of pumpkins and a six pack abs on her once flat stomach. Finally her face had changed when two pair of ears grow from the sides of her head and her once human like face had extended outward, and somehow became like that of a horse muzzle.

Riddick's eyes were completely wide and his jaw was hanging when he saw Sandra, had somehow transformed into 12ft tall, muscle bound stallion!

The stallion that was once Sandra let out a sigh, before looking over himself and gave a proud smirk. "Oh, baby, now this is more like it." He said while flexing his arms and twisting himself and admired his looks.

"S-Sandra?" Riddick spoke out in stunned awe and surprise.

The stallion turned his hidden gaze at Riddick and gave a seductive smirk. He walked over to the stunned red eyed teen, in a powerful stride, while swaying his hips. "I'm sorry handsome, but I'm afraid Sandra's no longer among this world anymore." He said with his smirk still plastered.

"T-Then...who're you? WHAT are you?" Riddick stuttered when the stallion stopped before him and then kneeled closer to him.

"The name's Yui, the deity of madness and shippings!" He let out with a wide grin before his arm reached out and grabbed Riddick by the waist and pulled him closer with ease. "You should see the look on your face, it's adorable."

Riddick only gazed at the stallion before him, feeling his chiseled body against his. "J-Just...what did you do to Sandra?" He asked.

"I just went ahead and hopped in her body, did a little make over, you know, the usual."

"But...but why? Why did you turn my girlfriend into a stallion?"

"Duh, to get to you."

Before Riddick could react, Yui slams his lips against the teen's, and held him against his beefy torso.

Riddick's eyes widen when he felt the stallion's tongue rolling inside his mouth, he felt his hand on his back and tried to push himself away from the stallion.

Yui though held on while rolling his tongue all across Riddick's own.

After a minute of kissing, Yui finally lets go, which allowed Riddick to pant heavily from being kissed by the deity. "...W-What...what did you mean, to get to me?" Riddick asked while wiping his lips.

"It's pretty obvious. I. Want. YOU."

"But why? I'm not even into guys! Turn Sandra back, now!"

"Mmmm, nu uh, don't wanna."

"And why the hell not?!"

"Because I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll go from straight to gay.

Riddick suddenly felt Yui gripping his clothes and easily tore them apart, with very little effort. Then he felt his head being grabbed and shoved against the deity's big left pec, with the nipple shoved in his mouth.

"Go ahead and suck on it like it's a boob."

Riddick felt the deity pushing him against his nipple, he had no choice but to suckle on it, he closed his eyes and slowly ran his tongue all over the nub, albeit begrudgingly.

"See? You know what to do." Yui smirked while letting out a small chuckle.

As Riddick was suckling on his teat, he felt something cool touching his tongue, it tasted like... Like chocolate milk!

' _What in the hell?!_ '

Yui held Riddick's head there and shook his. "Go on and drink it up."

Riddick turned his eyes at the smiling stallion, but started drinking the milk from his puffy nipple, and yelped when he felt Yui's hand on his ass.

"Small and tight, I like." The deity chuckled when he gripped and squeezed the young teen's ass.

"Go ahead and suckle to your hearts content." The deity smirked while holding the young man closer to his teat.

Riddick still drank from his nipple as he was being groped by this being, who possessed his girlfriend, and turned her into a buffed up stallion. That's when said deity moved his finger in between Riddick's ass cheeks, to feel his little hole and tried sliding it in making the boy let go of the nipple.

"W-What're you doing?" Riddick asked while feeling the deity's hand trying to slither his finger in his anus.

"I just wanna feel how tight your butt is."

Riddick tries to push himself away as hard as he could, and was able to get out of the deity's grasp and moved behind his couch. He saw Yui giving him a sly smirk as the panties around the deity's cock was torn to shreds, when his stallionhood stood fully erect. "Oh, you wanna play that game? Alright, it'll make me more hard." The deity chuckled at the mortal's bashfulness.

"I'm not playing any games with you!" Riddick said before running up the stairs to get away from Yui.

"Looks like it to me~!" he sang before walking towards the stairs.

Just when Riddick reached his room, Yui suddenly appeared behind him and before the teen could react, he suddenly found himself pushed onto his bed while Yui closed the door behind him.

"Why do you even want me? You know I'm not into guys, but still why is it that you want me so?" Riddick asked again while Yui slowly stood over him.

"Simple, because you just seem...right." Yui told him while climbing on the bed.

Riddick only gawked and saw Yui crawling over him while placing his hardened cock on his body. He could feel it pulsating against him, the warmth it gave off and the softness of his balls against his own dick was making it slowly grow hard.

"You just seem to click and I figured 'Hey, maybe I should try and find my other half' so I've been keeping a watch over you and your girl since you two dated."

"B-But why possess her?" Riddick asked blushing when he felt Yui slowly rubbing his dick against him. "Why get her out of the way?"

"Duh, to get rid of the competition."

"Competition? But I loved her!"

"Well I could do stuff she could never. After all, I could make you feel so good and get into so much weird stuff that regular sex will seem like child's play."

Riddick gasped when he felt Yui ramming his lips against his again, and held his head in those giant hands and tenderly rubbing them while going in slow movements with his hips.

' _I'm gonna turn this guy into my toy~_ '

Riddick's heart was pounding when he felt the deity's cock against him, his hands subconsciously moved on their own, and grasped the giant girth on him and slowly moved them up and down.

"Oh? What's this? Are you curious to feel my dick more than you say?" Yui said with a teasing smirk.

Riddick looks at his hands and his eyes went wide when he saw them rubbing Yui's cock, against his will.

"I... Uh... I don't..."

"Go ahead, rub it all you want."

Wordlessly, Riddick started rubbing the deity's dick in his hands, as Yui smirks at him and buries his snout in the left side of Riddick's neck. The red eyed teen let out a soft gasp when he felt his tongue slowly licking on his skin, while his hands tightly gripped the stallion's rod.

The stallion reached down to rub at Riddick's ass and slide a finger between the cheeks making him gasp.

Riddick squirmed under the stallion while feeling his finger rubbing in between his ass cheeks, his hands rubbing the stallion's cock faster and faster.

"Go ahead and give it a lick too." Yui urged.

Riddick looked at the round head of Yui's dick, seemingly enticing him to lick it, swallowing slowly, Riddick leans forward and kisses the tip, right over the slit of the cock.

"See? There you go."

Riddick could taste the deity's cock against his lips, his tongue hesitantly sliding over the slit of the dick, tasting what could be pre leaking out.

Just as Riddick was slowly licking at the head of the cock, he felt something wet touching his tongue, and then forcing itself inside his mouth. He let out a muffled yelp when he realized it was a tongue, and felt lips kissing his.

' _W-W-WHAT IN THE HELL?!_ '

"What's wrong? Surprised?" teased Yui.

Riddick felt the cock kissing him with the tongue going down his throat, and creating a bulge, after a minute or two the kiss ended with the cock pulling back and smiling at the stunned human.

"D-Did, your cock just..."

"Just kissed you with a pair of lips? That's right you little stud." The cock said with the same voice as Yui.

"I wanted to really catch you off guard, and it worked." chuckled Yui.

"And besides, this lonely dick here wanted some smooching, lip smacking of his own." The cock said with a cute little pout.

"You better deliver or else he'll keep pouting."

Riddick looks at the cock, who slithered closer to him while licking its lips. "Come on big boy, give me a kiss, and I'll be sure to give you a stick reward." The cock said before puckering its lips.

Riddick stared at the puckered lips on the cock, feeling his heart pounding like a drum, he then sighs through his nose, closed his eyes while grabbing the lipped cock and kissed the mouthy cock who moaned into the kiss.

"See? It's no different than my face." chuckled Yui with a hum and placing his hand on the mortal's head.

Riddick felt Yui running his fingers through his hair, as his cock sent its tongue down his throat and rubbing his hands against its sides

"And this is just one of many weird things I can do that'll make you my bitch."

After a minute or so, the cock breaks away from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva and pre between it and Riddick. "I hope you like what's coming to you cutie." The cock said with a smirk.

Suddenly Riddick felt a burning sensation going through his body, as his face was becoming flustered. The cock smirked wider, when it kissed Riddick, it released an aphrodisiac into the kiss in order to help this young mortal be more accepting.

"Better open up cutie." It ordered.

Riddick slowly opens his mouth and the cock pushed passed against his lips, and slithered in his mouth.

It slithered into his throat like a snake with Yui groaning.

"Fuck yeah, I'm gonna drown you in my sperm in all yours holes, and I do mean ALL of them."

Riddick moaned around the cock, feeling it slithering down his throat before feeling it chuckle, sending vibrations through his body.

"If your throat felt this good cutie, then your ass will feel even better." It said through him and suddenly began to vibrate as a bulge formed from the base of Yui's cock, and traveled passed Riddick's throat. "Get ready cutie, here it comes." The cock said before its 'cheeks' puffed up and spews out sperm right inside Riddick.

The young teen moaned around the deity's dick, as his mouthy cock basically threw up sperm in his stomach.

Yui groaned and held Riddick's head there while his dick expanded with the sperm gushing out. "Drink it all down like a good boy."

Riddick groaned as he could feel more sperm gushing inside him, his belly bloating with so much sperm, and yet for some reason it tasted... So good. Riddick closed his eyes and allowed the stallion to fill him up with sperm.

Said stallion patted his head while moving his cloved hoof over and pressed it against Riddick's exposed dick.

Riddick moaned louder when he felt the hoof playfully squishing his cock, and went for his own nipples and pinched them as the deity rolls his cock under his hoof.

"See? You're getting harder just from my foot. You little perv."

By this point, Riddick's belly was completely full of sperm, so Yui's cock slowly pulls itself out of his throat, and exited his mouth with a sigh and a string of sperm from its mouth. The cock chuckled as it licked its lips and kissed Riddick's face before capturing his lips once more.

The young teen moaned into the kiss before kissing it back. The kiss ended as the cock pulls away, and grins at the mortal who was panting and looking down at his belly.

"Looks like he really enjoyed my present, eh my friend." The dick asked the deity.

"Yeah, he's a pervert and glutton." teased Yui.

They both looked at Riddick who was rubbing his bloated belly in slow and circular motions.

"Time to stuff that butt now."

Riddick suddenly found himself being grabbed by Yui, his legs being spread wide open and saw the smiling faces of both Yui and his cock, just above his cum filled belly.

"Time for desert~" They said in unison.

Then the mouthy cock moved over to Riddick's ass, gave the entrance a tender lick and then shoved itself inside the bloated teen, who moaned loudly from being stretched wide open from the stallion's dick.

"Oooh fuck yeah!"

Riddick's eyes nearly bulged out when he felt the cock licking all around his insides, slithering deeper and deeper until it hit his prostate.

"See? You say you're not gay, but your tight ass can take my dick easy."

Riddick couldn't say anything as the deity started thrusting his hips, the young man moaned when he felt the cock licking at his prostate, sending shivers through his body.

' _... Why?... Why does this feel...so good?_ '

"Because what I said is true." smirked Yui.

Riddick could feel Yui's hands rubbing all over his belly, as if to sooth his worries, before leaning over and licked his lips before shoving his tongue in the boy's mouth. Riddick simply moaned into the kiss, while Yui wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt...warm and safe in the deity's embrace.

' _He's as good as mine._ '

It was then Yui's cock then spews out more sperm inside Riddick, flooding him with enough to fill an Olympic swimming pools. When it was over, the deity breaks the kiss and then pulls his cock out of Riddick's ass, who gave it one last kiss.

The young man moaned as sperm leaked out of his ass like a faucet with Yui and his dick chuckling.

Riddick slowly sat up and saw just how much sperm was pumped inside him, then he saw Yui snapping his fingers and before he knew it, saw his belly shrinking and only left a bump that made him look pregnant.

"Well? What did I tell you?"

"Was it good or what?" The cock asked with a smirk.

Riddick only stared at the duo, regaining his senses and lightly blushing from the experience, but slowly nods. "...It was...good is all I'll say." Riddick said with a small smirk. "Would it be too much to ask...if I can get another kiss from your dick?"

"Keep making out with him and I'll feel left out."

Riddick looks at both Yui and his cock, until the deity's cock suddenly spoke out. "I got an idea! Why not the three of us have a three-way kiss?"

"...eh sure, why not?"

Riddick felt Yui grabbing him by the shoulders, as the stallion was on his left and the cock on his right, and the two of them rammed their lips against his and easily forced him in his mouth. Riddick moaned as the deity and his dick kissed him which sent shivers down his spine and made his own cock grow hard.

(Night time)

Riddick was seen in the living room, still naked as Yui was washing himself in his shower. It had been a really weird day for him, one minute he was on his date with Sandra, the next she was possessed by a deity and turned her into a 12ft, muscle bound stallion, with a mouthy cock that can talk.

Riddick sighs before palming his face. "My life jut got a whole lost weirder today." He said when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, looks up and saw Yui smiling down on him, with the cock smiling back.

"That just means the fun gets even better." chuckled Yui.

"Yeah, but..." Riddick was cut off when the cock gave him a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about it cutie, you just need to be more open with yourself, love isn't just about between men and women, both women can love each other, and obviously two men like ourselves could easily love one another." It said before turning to Yui. "Ain't that right, my friend?"

"You're talking to yourself." remarked the stallion rolling his eyes. "I mean come on, you're part of me, I let you exist? We both already know the answer."

Riddick looked at the deity who seemed to be arguing with his own cock, and suddenly a chuckle just escaped him until it turned into a heartfelt laughter, which caught the deity and his cock by surprise. "Hey, what's so funny?" they asked at the same time.

"It's...it's just, even though you two are the same, you kinda acted like brothers when you argued right there!" Riddick chuckled. "And just now, you both said the same thing. Almost like twins!"

"Well if it wasn't for me HE wouldn't exist." Yui pointed out.

Before they could go at it, Riddick surprised both of them by grabbing the cock and kissing it, and then kissed Yui as well.

"...ok if you keep doing that without warning we're gonna be going at it every time, but I'm not complaining."

Riddick only smiled at the stallion before sitting down at the couch. "Well...I know I was against it, me being gay and all because of Sandra. I just...didn't want anyone to see me any different, for liking men and all." Riddick said while blushing. "And I'll admit, you're very handsome, kind and surprisingly gentle."

"Oh trust me, you ain't gonna say that when I get real rough."

"Even so, I was wondering... If you could...be my boyfriend?" Riddick asked with rosy pink cheeks.

"Oh? So NOW you're into me." he teased with his arms crossed.

The cock slithered close to Riddick's face before rubbing itself against him. "Knew you couldn't resist us, cutie." It said.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was a little...scared of actually liking it." Riddick admitted.

"Figures." remarked Yui.

Riddick then felt Yui pulling him into his arms and then brought him closer to his smiling snout.

"And this is just the beginning cute stuff."

Riddick blushed when he felt his beefy body against his, and puckered his lips. The deity smirk and kissed the young human, who moaned into the kiss as Yui held him close, with no intention of letting go. ' _I can't wait to fuck you senseless for all of eternity._ '

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
